Phantom of the Underworld
by WingedGem
Summary: Kuroko has a secret: his life is in danger. Being a member of the Kuroko family is not all fun and games, neither is being the heir to the Fantomu family, the ruling family of Japan's underworld. Add that to the fact that he is a part of the most dangerous gang and he got a lot on his plate. Watch out Tetsuya, cause someone is coming after your head.
1. Gather

"Alright," Riko stated as she gained the attention of the Seirin's basketball team, "even though we won the Winter Cup does not mean that we're gonna slack off. Those other schools, especially the ones with the Generation of Miracles, are going try even harder to win next time. Many of those schools are losing their third years so there is going to be a change in roster for many schools, but we're going to keep practicing and we're going to win both the Interhigh and the Winter Cup or you'll be confessing to your crush naked." Many of the players cringed at the thought, happy that they didn't have to do so this year.

"Yeah, I can't wait to beat that Ahomine again." Kagami stated as he grinned at the thought. He grunted when Riko hit him.

"Baka, you won't be able to do so if you don't take proper rest. We don't need a repeat of the last Interhigh Riko commented as she glared at the tiger, causing him to flinch in fear.

"Riko-san is right, you should take proper rest." Kuroko added.

"Oi, you just as bad Kuroko."

"Both of you are basketball idiots, but we don't need out ace and trump card tiring themselves out before a match. If either of you get injured because of your stupidity, I'll make sure to work you to the bone until I send you to the hospital myself." The coach stated as she gave a smile that promised suffering and death.

"We're going to have to find a replacement for our center position since Kiyoshi will be unable to continue," Riko stated as she glanced back to the Uncrowned General who was watching the practice with a grin, "but until we determine a suitable replacement we'll work on our defense and blocking. Now, everyone, we're doing twice the usual warm up."

Nearly gagged at the statement.

"I'll be working you guys harder this year, or do you want it tripled?" the ones who gagged gulped and shook their heads, "Good, now start running."

The players began running with no complaint or, at least for Kagami, voicing a complaint in fear of angering the demon coach.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami yelled. After everyone finished the fifty laps Kuroko had once more passed out on the floor. Nigou sat beside his master, slightly pawing at him in worry.

The rest just sighed at the scene. Sadly for them it was a normal occurrence.

Riko was about to state something when the theme song of The Godfather echoed from the locker room.

"What the…"

"Gomen coach, but I believe that is my phone." Riko blinked in confusion at the teal boy.

"You're into the Godfather, Kuroko?" Koganei questioned. Kuroko shook his head in denial.

"It appears that my uncle changed my ringtone for him once more when I visited him." Kuroko stated, "My uncle is aware that I have practice so he only call me if there is something important. Excuse me." He then walked into locker room.

Everyone continued staring at the close door for a few seconds until Kagami spoke.

"Kuroko's uncle?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Hyuuga questioned, "I know Kuroko doesn't talk much about himself but having family call shouldn't be such a surprise."

"No, that's not it." Kagami answered, "Kuroko mentioned that he lived his grandmother while his parents are out, but why would his uncle be him if he stays with his grandmother.

"Sorry for disrupting practice," all eyes turned to Kuroko who had just exited the locker room, "it was a text so I gave a short response before turning off my phone."

"What was the emergency?" Furihata asked.

It wasn't exactly an emergency. He was just stating that I will be staying at his place while my grandmother is visiting friends.

"Alright, let's get back to practice.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Hey Kuroko, what's your uncle like." Kagami stated as the passed by the school gates.

"He's childish." Kuroko replied bluntly. Kagami appeared confused so the teal boy elaborated.

"My uncle is a good and very intelligent man, but he gets into foolish arguments with his late childhood friend's husband. He can also be highly protective and would kill someone if necessary.

Kagami chuckled nervously, "He's joking right." Kuroko gave short glance, but remained silent.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Kuroko's phone rang once more with the indication of a new text. Reading the text, Kuroko quickly responded and looked to Kagami, "Gomen Kagami-kun, but I cannot go to Maji with you, my uncle is being overprotective again."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Kuroko silently watched as Kagami continued on his way before disappearing behind a corner. After a few seconds of waiting and glancing around his surroundings, he dialed a number into his phone.

"Good afternoon Momaru-san, could you send the car three blocks before Seirin." A momentary pause, "Arigatou."

* * *

At Kaijo the gym was occupied by the starters and first string, though for a different purpose.

"We're going to miss you-ssu." Kise stated as he hugged Kasamatsu, nearly spilling his former high school captain's drink.

"Oi, shut up you idiot." Kise was sent flying with a kick."

"So mean!"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Kasamatsu." Moriyama stated as he sipped at his drink. Kasamatsu grunted.

"He needs a few hits to put him in his place." He glanced at Kobori, "Remember that when he causes trouble."

"But we're getting ready to go off to college so wouldn't it be best to leave on a good note with our kouhais." The other teen rolled his eyes.

"Knowing him, I'll most likely be dragged back here anyway."

"Come on, Kise's not that troublesome."

"Not talking about him." Moriyama arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who were you…" Before he could finish, Kasamatsu's phone interrupted. Kasamatsu fished the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller id, eyes widening in surprise as he recognized the caller. Kasamatsu walked away from Moriyama and the others and answered the phone.

"Why are you calling now?" Moriyama heard Kasamatsu state to the caller.

A few seconds of silence as the caller responded.

"Does it have to be today?"

Another pause.

"So the others are going to be there, that doesn't make me feel better." Kasamatsu sighed in what appeared to be in disappointment. He paused once more, "No, I'll be there. You know how troublesome they can be if left unattended." Again a pause, "Alright, be sure to inform my father. See you soon." Kasamatsu hanged up.

"What was that about?" Moriyama asked.

"An associate of my father that wanted to have a talk." He then turned to the coach, "I got to head out early; I enjoyed the party, though."

"But Kasamatsu-sempai, don't go yet." Kise whined as he clutched onto the point guard.

"Shut up Kise!"

* * *

Takao's phone rang during his task of pedaling Midorima home. Slowing to a stop and catching his breath, Takao answered the phone.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Takao stated cheerily. Midorima sat in the cart, pretending to not be interested in the conversation as he held his lucky item: a life preserver.

"I'm doing good, just bringing Shin-chan home as agreed upon." Midorima became slightly more interested.

Takao paused, "So you want to see me today, at what time?" Takao listened to the response, "Oh, so it's like a little get together. It's been a while since everyone was together if you don't include the Winter Cup. But I won't be able to make it since I'm taking Shin-chan…" a pause, "Alright, see you later." Takao hung up.

"Takao, who was that nanodayo."

Takao chuckled, "You're such a tsundere." He then looked apologetic, "That was a friend of mine that wanted to have a reunion. He really wants me to be there so I'm going to read you to walk the rest of the way home if I'm going to be able to get there on time. I promise to make it up to you."

Midorima blinked but remained silent for a few seconds before getting out of the cart.

"I raher not listen to your whining if I were to stay."

"Aw, Shin-chan you're so nice." Takao stated as he watched Midorima walk for a few seconds before he turned the bike around. Sighing slightly, the Shutoku point guard mumbled to himself.

"It better not be something ridiculous." He sighed again, "I should just stop making promises with him."

* * *

"Hello."

Momoi and the Too coach looked at each other in confusion as Imayoshi answered his phone. They were having a meeting to discuss future plans and expectations of the basketball team. They all agreed that Wakamatsu should be appointed as captain and were talking about training schedules when Imayoshi's phone interrupted the conversation.

"I'm in a meeting at the moment so…" Imayoshi listened to the other person before smirking. His glasses shined with mischief, "so you want me to work the night shift, when does it start?"

Another pause.

"Alright," pause, "I'll go get him as well. Have a good day." Imayoshi put up his phone and looked to the others, "It seems my…boss decided to assign me the night shift. He never changes." He stood up from his seat, "I better go or else either boss going to make a fuss or that advisor will."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Imayoshi-san." Momoi stated. Imayoshi gave a curt nod before walking out.

"Now to go find that idiot of a kouhai. If I was him, where would I be at this moment?"

* * *

"Hey babe, can you get me another drink."

"Dude, don't you think you had enough."

"Shut up, I can have as much as I want."

This was what Imayoshi had walked into in his search for Hanamiya. He knew that the Kirisaki Daichi's basketball team often visited one of the popular bars in downtown for a few drinks, and at times he would tag along to simply watch the train wreck.

At the moment a drunk Hiroshi was arguing with a slightly sober Itsuki. Kazuya was harassing one of the waitress while Kentaro was attempting to flirt with another one. The only ones still completely sober were Kajiro and Hanamiya. The former watched his teammates make a fool of themselves.

The latter appeared to be completely pissed as he calculated what he bill was going to look like in the end. Hanamiya was giving off a deadly aura that promised hell for his teammates during the next practice.

"Yo, Makoto, lost a bet I see." Hanamiya looked up, scowling when he noticed Imayoshi walking toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here this time?"

Imayoshi faked a pained look, "I can't visit my favorite kouhai?"

Hanamiya gave him a disbelieving look. Imayoshi chuckled.

"You're no fun. There's a meeting occurring tonight and all are required to show up."

Hanamiya grumbled slightly as he stood up. HE informed one of the waitress and told Kajiro to make sure the others didn't do anything stupider than what they were currently doing before walking out with Imayoshi.

"So how you end up in that situation?"

"Long story, but if I broke my promise that I would be facing a far worse promise."

* * *

"Hm, what's wrong Muro-chin?"

Murasakibara and Himuro were walking to one of the convenience stores for snacks when Himuro's phone rang .

"It's a friend from Tokyo." He answered the device, "Hello?"

Murasakibara watched quietly, eating a bag of chips, as Himuro listened intently to the caller.

"Thank you for the transportation. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you then." He ended the call.

"You have to go somewhere, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara questioned.

"Yeah, I won't be able to go to the store with you today." Himuro apologized.

"Aw, but I wanted you to try out the new flavor with me."

"I'll make it up to you." I'll buy all the snacks you want next time."

Murasakibara eyes shined, "Really?"

"Sure" Himuro then turned to walk away, waving back to the purple giant, "See you tomorrow, Atsushi."

"Bye Muro-chin." After a few seconds, believing he had gotten out of the other's hearing range, he sighed.

"Man, the boss's going to kill me when he finds out." He raked his fingers through his hair, "Maybe I can get a few high-paying jobs before then."

* * *

Ring!

"Ah, can I take that?" Hayama asked Akashi as the phone rang. He was happy that it occurred during a break and not during the long, grueling practice session.

Akashi nodded his head, taking a few gulps from his water bottle.

"Hello?" Hayama answered, "I'm doing good." Akashi could slightly hear the person on the line, but was unable to make out any words.

"Oh, there's a meeting today. I'll try to be there." Akashi cooked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, how's he?" Hayama glanced at Akashi and the two had made a momentary eye contact before Hayama looked away, "He's doing good, and he's just like you described." A start pause, "Alright, and thanks for the transport."

"Who were you talking to?" Akashi questioned as Hayama put up the phone.

"A friend of mine I made during my last year of middle school. He attended Teiko and was in the basketball club with you. He was wondering how you were doing. Also, I need to leave early, my boss decided to suddenly make a mandatory meeting at the last minute."

"I was about to end practice so you may leave, Hayama." Hayama perked up, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks," the hyperactive General grabbed his bag before rushing out the door, "See you guys tomorrow. I got a flight to catch."

Akashi watched as Hayama walked out the door before he analyzed the previous conversation.

"What does Kuroko have to do with Hayama?"

* * *

"Hey babe, how about you and me have a little fun tonight?" Haizaki stated huskily as he heard toward the girl. His eyes glinted as a predatory grin grew on his face. The brunette giggled slightly as Haizaki leaned further to kiss the girl.

"Sorry to disrupt your free time," the two separated to see Kuroko walking up to them, "but Haizaki-kun has a meeting to get to."

"Tch," Haizaki growled slightly when he recognized the teal-head, but simply started walking up to him, "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved back to the girl as he followed the phantom to a nearby black car.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Haizaki accused as he raked his fingers through his gray hair. Gray eyes were focused out the window as the boy watched people going about their business.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko commented innocently, "Also, I'm glad that you got weird of that weird hair style."

"It's not weird." He retaliated, shifting his focus to the boy for a moment before returning to the window, "And you know I was talking about interrupting the moment , you sadistic little devil." He yelped, bending over slightly in pain, when Kuroko jabbed him in the side.

"I've sent a text informing you that I would be picking you up." Haizaki groaned slightly.

"What's does your uncle want anyway gathering us so suddenly."

"My guess would be that there is trouble to the family, the organization, and potentially all of Japan if he didn't give either Kasamatsu-san or me the details in advance."

"Do you have a good idea who would be the cause?" Haizaki asked as he glanced down at the shorter boy.

"Sadly, I cannot even predict the culprit." Kuroko sighed.

"Man, we're screwed if you can't even formulate a guess." Haizaki stated as he leaned back into his seat, "Then again, what good is the Kuroko family's sage if-" The delinquent gasped in pain once more when Kuroko jabbed him in the stomach.

"Keep this up Shougo-kun and I'll have you do Target Practice for a week."

"H-hai."


	2. Training Camp at a Resort

It was an hour after sunset when Kasamatsu arrived at the Kuroko mansion. Raking fingers through his hair, he contemplated on waiting or getting the front gate open when a shout interrupted his train of though.

"Yukio-chan, you're already here?!" Dark blue eyes spotted Takao approaching.

"Hey, no honorifics!" Kasamatsu growled before noticing something strange, "Did you seriously bike all the way here?"

"Tet-chan wouldn't send a ride!" the other whined.

"So the hawk isn't as pampered as previously thought." Imayoshi chuckled as he walked up to the duo with Hanamiya trudging along.

"Ha, Tetsu-nyaa gave me ride in his family's private jet since we were the farthest." Hayama stated as he ran up to the group from the opposite direction of Imayoshi's group. Himuro was following behind slowly with a smirk.

"Well, he actually let us both on the jet since we were the farthest."

"Who cares?!" Hanamiya added, "Why the hell are we here for anyway?"

"Because my uncle called all of you here for an emergency meeting." Nearly everyone jumped at the sudden statement while Takao laughed at the other's reaction.

"Kuroko, how many times does someone have to tell you to stop popping up suddenly?" Kasamatsu yelled, "How long have you been standing there anyway."

"He's been there since I got here." Takao answered, "And Shou-chan is trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the guard house."

Kuroko clapped in congratulations, "Good job Takao-kun; your hawk eye has not diminished as much as I previously thought." Takao gave a small whine at the statement, "Anyways, let's get inside before my uncle decides to create a search party for me, again." Kuroko stated as he turned to head toward the mansion, Haizaki following close behind the phantom.

"I swear that old man is clingier than Ryouta." Haizaki commented, "I still can't believe he got every yakuza and gang in Tokyo to create search parties for a million dollars just because he forgot you went to Maji Burger for a milkshake."

"What's the emergency?" Imayoshi asked as he and the others followed Kuroko and Haizaki into the mansion.

"That is what we're about to find out."

"So the all-knowing boss does not know." Imayoshi teased, flinching when Kuroko glared back at him, stopping for a second.

"Imayoshi, do you want Target Practice?" Imayoshi gulped and his eyes widened slightly.

"No sir."

"Good," Kuroko looked to the others, "let's go. We shouldn't keep my uncle waiting for too long." Kuroko began walking again, but Haizaki fell behind in order to talk to the former Too captain.

"Nice going squinty, you dodged a bullet there." Haizaki snickered sheepishly, "The boss definitely does not like having things out of his predictions."

* * *

"Oh Tetsuya I missed you so much~" A man wearing a black suit with a red tie exclaimed as he hugged Kuroko tightly, swinging the teal boy in his rocking embrace. Short, spiky, black hair rubbed slightly against Kuroko's hair. The others sighed at the scene; everyone could deal with the hyperactive Miracle if they had to work for a boss with a strong nephew-complex. In fact, that's how Kasamatsu, Haizaki, and, possibly, Kuroko hadn't attempted to kill the blonde Miracle because of having to deal with the Godfather on an almost daily basis.

"Uncle, could you please-"

"You were taking so long, Tetsuya." Kuroko's uncle interrupted, "I got worried that someone was actually able to off my little nephew and I don't want to assign a new heir." Crocodile tears ran down his cheek as he rubbed his face against Kuroko, "Or that my Tetsuya didn't want to stay with his dear uncle after all the things I did for him."

"I wouldn't do that, especially after the incident with my parents, Uncle Yuji." Kuroko stated, causing the grown man to sob more in happiness.

"I'm so happy; I knew my nephew would never-GAH!" Yuji was yanked by the collar by the only other adult in the room, which caused Kuroko to be released from the bounds of his uncle's grasp. Only three people could interrupt Yuji when he was in obsessive-uncle mode: Kuroko, his advisor, and his bodyguard which was currently separating him from his nephew.

"Yuji," the bodyguard growled as he lifted his boss by the collar, "you're an adult, ruler of Japan's underworld, and the head of the Fantomu family, so stop acting like an obsessive child and act like an adult."

"But Maru," Yuji whined as he pathetically reach for Kuroko, "I was so worried for my dear Tetsuya especially since Open Season is still ongoing."

"That doesn't mean you get to act like a whiny brat in front of children."

"So mean~. You sound just like Ruky, Maru." The uncle whined. Momaru narrowed his eyes slightly, but continued to hold the other while Yuji struggled to reach for his nephew, who had taken a step back to avoid being grabbed once again.

"What's the meeting about?" Kasamatsu growled, growing impatient at the childishness of the main boss.

"Oh the meeting." Yuji suddenly stated seriously and had stopped struggling, prompting the body guard to release his boss, "Yes, that is the reason why I suddenly called you all tonight."

The uncle sat behind his while Momaru stood beside him, "As you have likely realized there is a highly dangerous threat forming that may not only endanger the Fantomu family, but also Japan. We do not know who is involved, but based on my informants it is believed that a dangerous alliance is forming between a foreign family alliance and a few of the militant families. They are possibly forming the alliance in order to gain the title as heir to the Fantomu family."

"So you called us here because Tetsuya is being targeted." Himuro stated.

"Why of course," Yuji stated excitedly, "I want to keep my dear nephew safe to best of my abilities. But," He shifted back to a serious tone, "we believe that this alliance would also threaten the friends you each have in your schools."

"That is against the rules of the Open Season." Kuroko stated, a tinge of anger evident in his normally emotionless voice.

"Sadly it is not a rule I can enforce although most other yakuza families and gangs have accepted it, and we do not know the members involved in this alliance, let alone have any evidence to prove hostile actions against the Fantomu family and the underworld organization."

"So what are we going to do?" Kasamatsu spoke up.

"In a week's time I will host a training camp for Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, and Rakuzan starters from this year to the family's resort."

"If my team is to be targeted, I request that my entire team stays at the resort for their protection." Yuji grinned.

"Of course nephew."

"What about our schools?" Hanamiya asked he gestured to Haizaki and himself.

"Your starters are well trained and are capable of protecting themselves," Yuji looked to Haizaki, "and let's be honest, Shougo doesn't have any actual friends he cares for there."

"Hey!"

Yuji ignored him, "You guys will act as staff members during the stay so you will have to skip school."

"Will there be babes there?" Momaru struck Haizaki on the head.

"Baka, you are to focus on your duty as a member of the Haizaki family." The body guard then looked to Hanamiya, "And you still owe a great debt to the Kuroko family." Hanamiya gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Alright," Yuji clapped his hand, "since it is fairly late how about you guys stay here for tonight. I'll inform you schools that you will be tardy and may miss the early morning class."

* * *

"Riko-san," Riko jumped when Kuroko materialized at her side, "I have an announcement to make for the team."

"Alright then, it better be important." Riko stated as she blew the whistle, getting the basket players' attention, "Alright guys, Kuroko has something to announce."

This statement confused some of the players because they knew Kuroko to often keep to himself unless the situation required him to speak, especially when it concerned a member from the Generation of Miracles.

"I wish to inform you all that my uncle is inviting our team to his sports complex." Kuroko stated, causing the others to mummer amongst themselves in curiosity, "It's supposed to last about one to two weeks and will be at the Fantomu Sports Resort."

"Wait" Izuki interrupted, "the Fantomu Sports Center, as in THE Fantomu Sports Center." Kuroko nodded.

"The Fantomu Company is famous for their sports-based resorts." Furihata mentioned, "It's hard to get reservation because not only is the cost to stay is fairly expensive, but so many people have reservations there it's difficult for schools and other sports organization to arrange a training camp there. You uncle must have good connections with the manager."

Kuroko blinked, "Of course my uncle knows the manager; my uncle hired him for the job." Silence engulfed the gym for a few seconds before the information sunk in.

"WHAT!" Kuroko flinched, though he expected his team to react in that way.

"Doesn't that mean your uncle owns the company?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-san. Ownership is often passed down to the members of the Kuroko family, but there are some cases when the ownership is handed to another family with the potential to keep the company running." Internally, Kuroko was happy that the majority of his team was unaware of the double meaning behind the ownership process.

A dark aura began resonating from Riko, causing all the boys to flinch in slight fear. Anyone too close to the demon coach had immediately scampered to a safer location.

"Kuroko, why didn't you tell us that you family owned the Fantomu Company?" Kuroko was a bit worried for his safety but his blank mask refused to budge.

"You didn't asked."

Before Riko could attempt to strangle the teal boy, Kiyoshi spoke up.

"But hey, at least we get to go to the resort for free."

"Also, all of this year starters from Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, and Rakuzan are attending."

"What!"

"It's more due to connections my family has with a member from each team."

"Connections?" Kagami questioned.

"Business and personal reasons."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Kagami yelled. He grunted when Hyuuga had smacked him on the head.

"Baka, it's because of those reason that he doesn't have to share his reason with you."

"Alright, if that is all then let's get back to practice. And Kuroko," Riko gave one of her sinister smile, "you can enjoy the rest of practice with double the training."

Kuroko wasn't able to hide the gulp.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko, can I talk to you for a moment." Kiyoshi stated as he walked up to Kuroko and Kagami. Practice had ended and only these three boys were left in the locker room.

"Alright, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko looked to Kagami, "Could you wait in front of the gym please, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami grunted as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "Fine." And Kagami left the room.

The two waited a few seconds Kagami walked out before Kuroko sighed, "I always knew you were quite perceptive, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi chuckled, "I didn't even say anything."

"You want to talk about my involvement with the Fantomu family."

Kiyoshi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I knew the Fantomu Company and the Fantomu yakuza were run by the same people, but I would have never guessed you were related to them.

"I believe you learned that information from Hanamiya-kun, correct?"

"Yeah, he tends to talk about his complaints with me. I was able to piece together what he said and figured that he was talking about the Fantomu Family and the Hellish Beasts gang."

"I see you know a lot about things that should be kept hidden, Iron Heart."

"Don't call me that." Kiyoshi whined a little, "Iron Heart just an on-court nickname," A playful smirk appeared, "just like Chameleon is your underworld codename."

Kuroko sighed, "I see that I must teach Makoto a lesson on both the concept of private information and to not involve ordinary citizens in underworld affairs."

"You never call anybody by their first name." Kiyoshi commented, slightly nervous.

"I usually only do so when highly annoyed." Kuroko replied, "But I do not believe that he directly mentioned the codename."

Kiyoshi leaned against the locker, "Nope, but he mentioned that he joined a newly founded gang when we were still in our second year of middle school, and the only new gang during that time was the Hellish Beasts. I asked why he joined a gang in the first place and he stated he was repaying a debt to the Fantomu family's heir. There were rumors that the current head of the Fantomu family declared his only nephew to be the heir. Putting that information with what you said during practice, it only make sense that you were Chameleon." Kiyoshi explained, "And I'm guessing that there is at least one member of the gang in each of the schools."

The corner of Kuroko's mouth twitch upward in a momentary smirk, "Hai, there is no reason to lie about it." Kuroko answered, "The main reason why it is difficult to get into my family's resort, especially here in Tokyo, is because it doubles as a base where underworld business can occur with little interference with the government. We attempt to minimize the number of regular people to avoid causing unnecessary trouble."

"Then why is your uncle suddenly inviting six schools to the resort?"

"He fears the safety for each school's starters. I was able to convince him to allow the entire Seirin team since we are a fairly small number and it would be best to protect as many as possible."

"So it's safer staying a facility heavily involved with the underworld?"

"Every gang or yakuza member, regardless of position, is required to take an oath to not kill or sabotage any other guest staying at the resort. Breaking the oath will result in the person receiving a punishment based on the reasons for breaking the oath and the consequence of breaking the oath. The Fantomu family pride themselves on the integrity of a promise between two people, and many members of the underworld understands the length we go through to maintain the promise as best as possible. However, we have made an exception for those discovered to be traitors or spies that wish harm against the Fantomu family and its allies. And you all are under the protection of not only the Fantomu family, but also the Hellish Beasts, and we are notorious for a reason."

Kuroko picked up his bag, "I believe we have left Kagami-kun waiting long enough." Kiyoshi laughed.

"I guess we have. What are you planning on doing to Hanamiya anyway?"

"Target Practice."

"Target Practice?"

"Hopefully you will never experience it, but it's my most feared punishment. I would also appreciate if you help keep everyone safe during this issue."

"Of course, that's what I came back for, I got to keep my family safe." Kuroko gave a small smile as the two left the gym.

"Oi Kuroko, what the hell took you so long?" Kagami bombarded the teal boy after the two walked out the gym. Kuroko was surprised that Kagami had waited this long, and he could tell that Kagami had thought about just leaving him and heading to Maji by himself.

"Gomen, Kagami-kun." Kuroko apologized, "We can go now." He looked to Kiyoshi, "See you tomorrow, Kiyoshi-san." The light and shadow pair then made their way to Maji Burger.

* * *

"So is your uncle, like, rich or something?" Kagami asked as he shoved another burger into his mouth.

"Quite rich, he has a high influence in the government and other companies." Kuroko stated as he sucked at his vanilla milkshake. A comfortable silence appeared for a few seconds before Kuroko's phone beeped with text messages. Kuroko pulled out his phone and flipped it open, seeing that he received messages from his uncle.

 _From: Kuroko Yuji_

 _Subject: COME HOME_

 _Tetsuya, where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Is Shougo with you? He better be keeping you safe. I miss you. Come to the mansion please, I don't want anything to happen to you._

Kuroko sighed and gave a quick reply, "I have to go Kagami-kun before my uncle does something foolish again."

"What do you mean by foolish?"

"He sent the police to look for me because I didn't respond within a minute of his text." Kagami looked worried at the explanation.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Kuroko nodded.

"Hai." He walked out of Maji Burger, bring along his half-finished milkshake. Pulling out a smartphone from his bag, he texted Hanamiya.

 _To: Hanamiya-kun_

 _Subject: Target Practice_

 _Kiyoshi-san has informed me that you have disclosed certain information to him. I would not try to skip punishment if I were you. Report immediately to the mansion._

 **And Just a Little Extra for Your Patience.**

Omake~

"Hanamiya-kun, be lucky that I decided to use a paint gun instead of the throwing balls." Kuroko stated as he pulled the trigger, hearing Hanamiya shouting in pain from the impact.

Haizaki, Imayoshi, and Kasamatsu were watching from a distance as Kuroko continued shooting paint balls at the Kirisaki Daichi's captain. Haizaki and Kasamatsu flinched slightly as they saw Hanamiya shout out in pain when a paint ball struck him on the shoulder.

"Makoto should've known to not invoke the boss's wrath." Imayoshi stated as he chuckled at the scene.

"Why are you here anyway?" Haizaki questioned.

"I just wanted to watch my dear kouhai receive his punishment. He should be lucky that Tetsuya is protecting him or he would be in prison."

"Tetsuya still should not torture him in such a manner." Kasamatsu added.

"You're no fun." Imayoshi commented. Kasamatsu snorted.

"With people like you, someone has to be the moral compass of the gang." The three continued conversing, ignoring Hanamiya who was shouting for someone to save him from the hell he was in.


	3. The Teams Arrive

"Why do I have to be the one to get up so early?" Hayama quietly complained as he put on the black blazer on top of his resort uniform: a royal blue button down shirt with black dress pants and shoes.

"Because I want you to keep an eye on the group while my uncle tours them around the resort. Uncle Yuji can be unpredictable sometimes and I do not wish for any unnecessary information to be leaked out." Kuroko stated as he looked over a list of current guests and conventions that were to be held today, "Takao-kun will be watching from the surveillance room and I need you to keep constant communication with him so that our other 'guests' will be warned and hide whatever is needed to be hidden. Takao-kun will also be keeping me informed of any suspicious activity."

"But isn't that usually my job." Hayama whined louder, earning a small glare from Kuroko, "Isn't that normally my job." He repeated quietly.

"Uncle Yuji instructed me to assign everyone their jobs for today, and that is what I decided you will do." Kuroko stated as he flipped the sheet. Hayama sighed as he remembered last night when the older Kuroko suddenly called all of them to the resort for a meeting. Overall, the older Kuroko suddenly decided that it would be a great idea for the gang to work the first day at the resort while Yuji and his advisor spent the day touring the group around the resort, though Haizaki and Hanamiya would continue to work the rest of the time. Hayama was to register the teams in when they arrived at the information desk before relinquishing the position to act as Takao's messenger, much to the hyperactive General's disappointment.

"-ma-kun, Hayama-kun." Hayama shook out of his stupor to find Kuroko staring at him, "You should get down there before they arrive. Check for any new requests or news from the underworld if you get the chance."

"Aye boss." Hayama stated as he playfully saluted.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that."

"But you're currently the manager so isn't it right that I can publicly call you boss-"Hayama interrupted himself with a gulp when he noticed the irritated expression on Kuroko's face, "Alright I'm going down." He quickly grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before attaching the walkie-talkie to his side before entering the elevator that led directly into the penthouse's living room.

Hayama sighed as he patiently waited for the elevator to make its fifteen story descent from the penthouse to the lobby. He glanced at his phone to see the time.

'It's not even six-thirty and the bus with Seirin won't be here until seven or a little bit after.' Hayama groaned as he closed his eyes for a sec for a little rest. A few seconds later a ding sounded echoed in the elevator, indicating that he has reached the first floor.

The first floor was practically barren of any people. There were a few security guards but that was to be expected at a resort like the Fantomu. A few drunkards were passed out on the couches situated throughout the first floor. Sighing, Hayama directed the guards to either get them to their rooms or to place them in one of the ball rooms in the back before the guests arrived.

"Hey Hayama-kun, you got to work the information desk today?" The information desk worker, the only one for the shift, asked as Hayama took the seat to the right of him.

"Not exactly. The old man's giving the tour to the guests for today so he wants all of us to work for the day. Tetsuya assigned me to register them into the system and call Yuji down when they're all here. Afterwards, I'm supposed to stay with the tour and keep tabs on the tour like an evaluator or spy, whichever sounds cooler." Hayama stated as he spun in the swivel chair a few times before stopping to login to the computer, "The earliest group shouldn't be arriving until seven so I'm gonna look through the emails for any job requests or new info."

The other employer nodded before returning to the computer, looking over the list of quests that would either be checking in or out for today.

Hayama skimmed through the emails, deleting any old or unimportant ones. All messages: text, emails, calls, or meetings, had to go through him first before they could be sent. The ones that had interesting news or requests were forwarded to Kuroko and Yuji to review over when they had the chance. It didn't take long for him to go through all the emails. He checked his phone and saw that it would still be another fifteen minutes before Seirin would arrive so he decided a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Wow, this place is nice." Eyes fluttered slightly as the voice echoed throughout the room shortly after the automatic doors' ding.

"It's still early in the morning." Hayama heard a slap alongside an 'Oi!', "Are you trying to wake up the entire building, Bakagami."

Hayama growled in slightly irritation at the loud noises, shifting slightly to cover his ears as best he could while he laid his head down.

"Still can't believe Kuroko didn't tell us his uncle owned the resort. You know how many training camps we could've held here with that kind of connection." Gold eyes slowly opened in annoyance to the loud shouting. Lifting his head with a groan, Hayama dazedly looked at the entrance to find a group of people walking toward where he was.

"Could you keep it down some," Hayama yawned as he shifted slightly and put this head back down, "some people are still trying to sleep." He was mildly aware to the stares he was receiving, but he didn't care as long as he could rest a little longer before the teams arrived.

"Um, Hayama-kun," the General peeked an eye at his co-worker, "aren't they the guests you were supposed to register in."

Hayama blinked for a second in confusion and glanced to the guest, seeing that most were slightly confused at the scenario and Kiyoshi was happily waving at him like the-wait, Kiyoshi.

"Oh," Hayama perked up as he noticed the team he was waiting for standing before him. He rubbed his neck shyly, "sorry guys, Tetsuya made me get up so early I felt that I didn't get enough sleep."

"Wait, Kuroko's already here?" Kagami questioned.

"Makes sense since he didn't show up at school to get on the bus." Hyuuga answered.

"Wait, are we the first ones here?" Koganei asked as he tried to locate any other teams.

"Yep, the next group should be Kaijo, Shutoku, and Too. Afterwards it's Rakuzan and Yosen." Hayama stated. His eyes widened slightly in remembrance and quickly turned to the computer, "I almost forgot, I got to register you guys in the computer as arriving."

"Why didn't they just ride the same bus with us; we're not that far apart." Tsuchida asked. Hayama shrugged.

"The old man asked Tetsuya the same thing. He stated something about not wanting to risk everyone's safety by placing Kagami and Aomine on the same vehicle."

"Understandable." Nearly every member stated, even Mitobe was nodding his head in agreement.

"Oi, what does that mean?"

"You two idiots are often at each other's throat one way or another." Riko replied. Kagami gritted his teeth slightly, but dared not replied to his demon coach.

"Anyway Hayama," Kiyoshi stated after a few seconds of silence, "why are you here so early instead of being with the rest of Rakuzan." Hayama leaned back, having finished registering the last member of Seirin into the computer.

"Yuji suddenly decided to hold a mandatory meeting here. The old man basically was telling us to work the first day since today's supposed to be more of a settling in type of day for you guys. Kuroko acting as manager while Yuji tours you guys around the resort."

"And let me guess, being an information desk worker is your job for today."

"You're half-right. Tetsuya assigned me to registering you all of you into the system and then acting as assistant tour guide. Yuji can sometimes be unpredictable so he wants someone to keep an eye on his uncle. Afterwards I'm supposed to spin the rest of my hours at the information desk so stop by and chat when you get a chance."

Before anyone could say anything else the ding from the automatic doors echoed quietly while a whining Kise ran in for dear life only to be knocked in the head by a pineapple. The group blinked in confusion, wonder what the hell just happened.

"Wow, good aim." Moriyama whistled as he walked in alongside Miyagi and Otsubo, "but don't you think that was a bit extreme."

"Kise'll be fine." Aomine stated as he walked in, yawning with arms crossed behind his head, "Besides, he's got a think head; the idiot possibly didn't feel a thing."

"So mean-ssu." Kise suddenly revived himself, whining as crocodile tears streamed down his face.

"Um, guys." Sakurai nervously stated, but was ignored.

"I have to agree. He deserved it."

"You too, Midorimacchi." He whined louder.

"You're just happy you were targeted this time." Miyagi stated as he pointed sternly at the megane, making Midorima stiffen slightly, "I swear Takao better have a good excuse for not showing up or I'm pelting him with a pineapple too."

"Guys."

"Kasamatsu didn't show up either." Kobori stated, "Said something about meeting us here."

"Yeah, He usually keeps Kise in check." Moriyama added.

"Um-"

"Well at least we have Momoi or we'll never know when this ganguro would've showed up." Wakamatsu stated.

"Hey." Kagami snickered in the background. Aomine quickly turned to glared daggers at the dark redhead, "What the hell you laughing at?" That's when the rest noticed that Seirin was simply watching in amusement while Hayama was typing at the computer with his own cheeky smile.

"I was trying to tell you guys Seirin was here." Sakurai stated, looking down nervously.

"Why didn't you speak up?" Aomine stated, forgetting how nervous Too's shooting guard could get. Sakurai panicked and quickly went into a fit of apologies, earning confused stares from the other teams while Too glared at their ace.

Susa sighed, "Now we could use Imayoshi." He then went to calm down his apologetic teammate.

"Are they working here too?" Riko asked as she looked to Hayama. Hayama grinned.

"Yep." The General stated, earning everyone's attention, "I pretty sure you'll probably see all of them during the tour so I won't spoil the surprise. You'll probably won't see much of Imayoshi though."

"Why is that?"

"Tetsuya assigned us the task we usually do so Imayoshi usually works in the basement, which is not on the tour. Only black card members and employees are allowed down there."

"Where do we place our stuff anyways?" Kobori asked.

"The bellhops will come down when all teams are here. Yuji has the list for the room assignments." Hayama glanced at the computer's clock, "And the last two teams should be here in about fifteen minutes—"

"Woah," a voice drawled out as the automatic door's ding echoed, "Kuro-chin's uncle has a nice hotel." A chip bag was opened.

"Indeed, I was not aware that Kuroko came from a rich family."

Attention turned to see Akashi and Murasakibara making their way toward the information desk. The rest of Rakuzan and Yosen's starter followed behind them. Some were immersed in their own conversations while others (Mayuzumi) were attempting to keep to themselves.

"Or they could arrive now." Hayama sighed slightly.

"Oi Kotarou, so this is where you were." Mibuchi stated as he noticed the missing General, "We were wondering why you didn't show up at the train station."

"Sorry Reo-nee, the old man made us stay the night before so we could be ready to work for today. Today's supposed to be a free day to give you guys some time to adjust to the place. By the way," Hayama looked at Akashi, "how did you guys get here so early?"

"I personally arranged for a bus to pick us up at the station at around seven." Hayama gagged slightly.

"The train ride is about two hours so the catch the bus at that time means you had to catch the train around four-thirty to five."

"I know, I couldn't even get my proper beauty sleep." Mibuchi stated.

"And I only had fifteen burgers before I got here." Nebuya complained, holding his stomach in hunger.

"That's still a lot you muscle gorilla." Mibuchi commented in disgust.

"Didn't know Rakuzan had their own resident gorilla." Fukui stated, playfully nudging Okamura, "He's even worse than you."

"Don't call me a gorilla." Okamura whined.

"Would Himuro also happen to be working here?" Coach Araki stated.

"Yes ma'am. Maybe you'll catch one of his events during the tour. Let me register you guys real fast that you're here and inform Yuji to bring down the bellhops."

"Already informed him." Takao's voice could be heard clearly from the walkie talkie, "You were too busy chatting so I took the liberty of telling him that all the teams were here."

Hayama detached the walkie talkie from his belt in brought it up to his mouth, "But informing him is my job. Your job is to keep track of everything in the hotel from the surveillance room." He continued to type one-handed.

"Technically, I'm supposed to inform the higher ups of any important or suspicious activity. And since the teams arriving is an important activity I decided to inform him." Hayama growled slightly at the comment, knowing the person on the other end was likely grinning like an idiot. Hayama opened his mouth to retort.

"It's early in the morning and you two are already bickering." Heads turned to see Yuji walking up to them. Yuji was dressed up in a similar uniform as Hayama with a badge that said 'tour guide' on his chest. Beside him appeared to be his secretary dressed up in a similar fashion, conversing to someone on his ear piece while jotting down notes on his clipboard.

Yuji cleared his throat slightly, adjusting his collar, "Hello, and welcome to the Fantomu Resort. I am Kuroko Yuji, though I mostly go by Mr. Fantomu publicly, and I'll shall be your guide for this wondrous first day." He then gestured to the man beside him, "And this is Kasamatsu Haruki, my personal secretary and a close friend of mine."

"Wait, you're Kasamatsu-senpai's dad?!" Kise said excitedly. Haruki looked up from his clipboard and spotted the blonde, sighing slightly as he dismissed the person he was previously talking to.

"Yes, and I've heard a lot about you from Tetsuya and Yukio. Please at least don't be so hyperactive during the tour," Kise gagged slightly, "it's hard enough keeping an eye on my hyperactive boss." This time Yuji choked slightly, crocodile tears running down his face as he whimpered.

"So mean Ruky." He grunted slightly when Haruki punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Shut up or I'll hit you."

"But you already hit me."

" _Like father, like son I guess."_ Kaijou thought as they looked at the familiar scene.

"I knew you worked as a secretary but I didn't know you worked here." Moriyama stated.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Anyway," Yuji interrupted, "We'll begin shortly after the bellhop arrive to take your things to your assigned rooms."

"Bellhop, you mean we're only getting one?" Riko questioned. Yuji nodded.

"Yep. He broke a promise so Kuroko believe this is an appropriate punishment alongside the usual one. We Kurokos don't like promise breakers." Yuji stated as he glanced at Akashi for a second before turning his attention behind him, but Akashi had noticed the momentary deadly glare the older Kuroko had casted, "Right, Shougo?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man." The Miracles' eyes widened as they spotted Haizaki heading toward them. He was also wearing the same black and blue uniform, hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine growled, clenching his hand angrily. Just seeing Haizaki boiled his blood.

"Weren't you listening idiot, I work here." Haizaki grunted.

"Shougo here usually works on the security staff, specifically he's Tetsuya's personal bodyguard. But since he broke his promise of not causing trouble during the Winter Cup he has been reassigned to being a bellhop and customer service worker."

"Basically the sadistic bastard making me work for you guys for the next couple of days." He then glared at Aomine and Kise, "And don't think of anything funny. Tetsuya gave me permission to beat you up if you're overdoing it."

"Oh Shougo, shouldn't you get to work." Hayama stated as he stepped from behind the counter, a mocking grin on his face. Haizaki growled.

"Keep that up and I'll beat you to a pulp you damn cat." Hayama chuckled. Haizaki grumbled slightly before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Alright, you guys will be staying in the VIP floor. Due mind the other guests, some can be pretty aggressive when evoked. There will be two separate rooms for the coaches and manager. Since the rooms are fairly large the boss decided to put six in a room together. Here are the following room assignments so please place you stuff on a cart when you name is called."

"Room 1402 is Hyuuga, Kobori, Miyagi, Wakamatsu, Okamura, and Mibuchi." Hyuuga shivered slightly when he felt Mibuchi glance in his direction.

"Next, Room 1403 is Izuki, Moriyama, Otsubo, Susa, Fukui, and Mayuzumi." Izuki and Moriyama high-fived.

"Room 1404 is Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Hayakawa, Kimura, and Liu."

"Room 1405 is Kiyoshi, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, Sakurai, and Nebuya."

"And the last group, Room 1406 is the Miracle bastards and weird eyebrow dude." Haizaki finished, earning annoyed looks from the Miracles and an angry shout from Kagami.

"Why put them together when Kagami and Aomine couldn't ride the same bus here." Momoi questioned. Haizaki shrugged.

"Don't know, ask the brat yourself. He's the one who came up with the groups."

"Now, now Shougo, don't call my nephew a brat." Yuji said with an evil smile, which made Haizaki shiver slightly.

"Wait, what about the others?" Izuki questioned.

"Lucky bastards get to stay in the penthouse suite." Haizaki grumbled, earning shock expressions from majority of the group. Most looked to Hayama for confirmation, which the grinning idiot did with a nod of his head.

"While you all are valued guests I only have enough room in the penthouse for six other people so I thought my nephew and my most valued employees would be the best fit. Wouldn't you agree Ruky?" Yuji smiled as he looked to the older Kasamatsu. Haruki sighed.

"Tetsuya previously stated that he did not want any special treatment during the training camp."

"But he's so precious." Yuji whined, "He doesn't want to be seen any differently even though he's been raised in a rich environment how can you not want to pamper him."

"This will be between you and Tetsuya. I'll just make sure that you are able to do your job when he is through."

"So mean!" Again tears rolled down the older Kuroko's tears. Hayama coughed slightly, earning everyone's attention.

"Shouldn't we start the tour now that everyone is here and the room's been assigned?" Yuji nodded.

"Of course, let's begin our wonderful tour of the resort."


	4. The Resort and it's People

"Well then, let's be off." Yuji stated as he turned to lead the group further into the resort before pausing, "Oh, and Shougo," Haizaki paused in his attempt to bring along as many carts as possible to decrease the number of trips, accidently causing one of the suitcases to fall over, "be sure to be careful with all the bags. If anything breaks or ends up missing, you are to pay the respective person back with interest, understand?" Yuji smiled, "And don't expect any loans from us okay." Yuji then gestured for the others to follow as Haizaki grumbled in the background, deciding to instead only bring one up at a time to prevent accidently knocking over whichever suitcase was Midorima's.

Yuji led the group to the front entrance before turning, grinning so brightly that most found it impossible that the man was related to the expressionless Kuroko, "Once more, I would like to welcome you all to the Fantomu Sports Resort. I'm sure that Hayama did not give a proper introduction of this fantastic resort so I will do so." Yuji stated as he cocked his head to the side with his eyes closed for a moment before focusing on the group.

"As I'm certain you know the Fantomu Resort is a hybrid between regular resorts and sports facilities which is what makes this place the ideal training ground for many sports teams that are looking for both a vacation and a training camp. This is a fifteen story, five-star building where at the top is the penthouse. Below where you guys will be staying is the VIP suites. Below that is the regular suites and afterwards are the regular rooms. We will get to the sports facilities later in the tour but we offer a facility for nearly every sports. We're currently developing a facility for those to practice sports such as snowboarding, skiing, and ice skating."

Before Yuji could continue Haruki prodded him in the side, "Yuji, it is best to explain everything else on the tour. This is potentially their only free day plus Tetsuya does not want any unnecessary surprises showing up on the tour."

"Ah yes, of course, but before we begin does anyone have any questions at the moment?"

"Yeah, how did Hayama start working here?" Mibuchi questioned.

"I, well actually Tetsuya, offered to provide him a job here when Hanamiya stated that he needed a job. I believe that was about three years ago."

"Wait, Hanamiya Makoto." Hyuuga growled, remembering how the bastard harmed Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya made sure that he will be respectful during your stay."

"Wait, he's working here." Kiyoshi questioned. Yuji nodded.

"Yes, he's working as our engineer so if there are any mechanical problems be sure to ring him up."

"But I didn't think Hanamiya would try to help someone." Nebuya stated.

"I believe he simply wanted someone else to suffer with him. Tetsuya can be quite a handful if Yukio doesn't keep an eye on him. But I guess Hanamiya didn't expect him and Hayama to get along well. Hayama was possible the closest person to Tetsuya before Takao started working here."

The group could hear Takao laughing from the walkie talkie. Hayama, growling, picked up the device and yelled into it, "Stop eavesdropping, you damn hawk."

"Sorry, but I think you picked up the malfunctioning walkie talkie Mako-chan was tinkering with. I can practically hear everything you guys are saying." Hayama groaned, slightly cursing his luck.

"Anyway, Makoto-kun is working here in order to pay back the debts he owe to the family, more specifically to Tetsuya." Yuji commented.

"What debts?" Mibuchi questioned.

"Sorry, but that is classified information." Yuji stated, "Any other questions?"

"Yes," Akashi replied, "what is your relationship with my father, Yuji-san?" Yuji's eye twitched slightly.

"And what do you mean by relationship: personal or business?" Akashi arched an eyebrow, noticing the underlying tone of disdain in Yuji's words.

"Is there particularly a difference in the two, or how it affects your current behavior toward me?" Red eyes noticed Hayama panicking slightly. There was a moment of awkward silence in the group as the two glared at each other. Surprisingly, the older Kasamatsu had made no move to control the situation.

"Hey, how about we continue on the-" Hayama attempted to interrupt, but was cut-off by Yuji.

"Because the Akashi family has for generations done nothing but cause trouble for the Kuroko family and its allies." Yuji angrily answered, surprising the group. Hayama was freaking out at the moment and seem to be having a conversation with Takao on how to handle the situation. "If not for Tetsuya I would not have allowed you to enter my prestigious resort."

"And exactly what issues did my family cause for your disdain?" Akashi had attempted to gain a similar answer from his father when he noticed the small shift in his behavior when he informed him that his was invited to the Fantomu Sports Resort, but the older Akashi refused to disclose any. Yuji opened his mouth to respond, but yelped when Haruki grabbed his ear.

"I believe you have talked enough." Haruki stated, "Or did you forget about your promise to Tetsuya."

"No, let him speak." Akashi responded, "I wish to understand the reason why this man whom I have never met before has such dislike of me simply due to my family's previous actions." Haruki sighed.

"We nor our predecessors had good experiences when dealing with your family, but I personally do not believe that what a previous generation has done should completely affect the next generation. I simply did not interfere until now so you would have a better understanding of why Yuji is acting in such way; though, I believe it has created more questions than answers."

"Indeed. I do not wish to be at blame for what my father has done."

"It's not just your father." Haruki added, "Anyway, we should continue on the tour."

"Yep." the group stared in confusion at Yuji's sudden mood change, as if he wasn't having a tense conversation just seconds ago, "Alright, everyone, follow me." Yuji gestured to the group as he began to walk further into the resort.

* * *

"The first floor consist of a few bars and restaurants, some meeting rooms for conventions, large reunions, and business meetings, a workout room, a spa, and a couple of stores. Room service is also based on the first floor." Yuji explained as he pointed out a few as they explored the first floor.

"Hey, what about that area?" Fukuda asked as he pointed out the door being guarded by two guards. A couple of people entered and exited, but not before showing a black card to the guard and gaining a nod of approval to pass the door.

"That's the basement," The group turned to see Imayoshi walking to them, yawning slightly, "which is off-limits to everyone who doesn't have one of these." He showed one of the black cards the other people were holding.

The black card didn't seem very special. There was just a large, fancy 'F' to represent the Fantomu Corporation. Nothing else.

"Are you sure that is actually safe?" Midorima questioned, "It seems quite easy to fake. Almost anyone can sneak in if they wanted to."

"Don't let looks deceive you, or have you already forgotten how Kuroko is." Imayoshi smirked, "It looks like an ordinary black card, and that's the beauty of it. People are unaware that there are small nanites within the card. Those nanites allow us to sync each card to their user. Those guards are only the first checkpoint. Beyond that is a fingerprint scan which requires you to place the black card on a scanner and then your finger. Afterwards there is a retina scan. Then another group of guards, about six, would be waiting at the last checkpoint to make sure that you are what the entry matches and weren't cheating your way through."

"And what happens if you don't pass any of those checkpoints?" Momoi asked.

"Well," Hayama started, "it depends on the people, though normal people won't attempt be able to get by the second checkpoint. You're typically just turned around and, depending on where you get caught, the guards will make sure to have an eye for you. However, if you happen to get by all four checkpoints and then get caught then you're held in confinement until Tetsuya or Yuji decides what happen to you. It's very rare that people get by all four checkpoints."

"Wait, so you don't get into any actual trouble until you somehow get past the last checkpoint?" Riko questioned.

"That's just to get to the basement itself." Imayoshi explained, "But to get into any of the rooms require another set of identification scans while being monitored. An even fewer people can get by those undetected. And then you're under constant surveillance from a security room separate from the main building. The basement is basically the most fortified part of the building. All that complexity just from this simple-looking card." Imayoshi chuckled slightly as he twirled the card in his hand.

"So are you the only one that has it or…" Wakamatsu pointed to Hayama.

"Yeah, I got one too and so does Takao and the others. We're important members of the resort and close to the Kuroko family so we're allowed in the basement." Hayama answered.

"Well, I best get to work or I might get into trouble. Also," Imayoshi looked to Yuji, "you guys are slightly behind schedule. Yukio is getting a little upset for the delay and the boss would prefer not to hear any ranting. He's already slightly annoyed from last night."

"Last night?" Aomine questioned.

"He's currently on a no-vanilla diet, courtesy of Haruki."

Kagami and the Miracles looked at Haruki as if the man was either impressive or insane. Most were mostly thinking on the insane side.

"And Tetsu didn't attempt to murder you?"

"The day is still young so I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to. This is not the first time I punished him in this way." Several people gawked at how nonchalant the secretary was.

"Wait, what did Kurokocchi get in trouble for."

"He went over his monthly limit for milkshakes, and trust me, the limit is pretty high for a normal person. Sadly this fool," Haruki gestured to Yuji, "spoiled his nephew too much with vanilla."

"It was the only thing he let me spoil him with. I had to do it." Yuji whined. Now the Miracles and Seirin understood where Kuroko's obsession with vanilla originated from.

"Wait, back up a sec, Kuroko tries to kills you?" Hyuuga questioned in confusion.

"He usually doesn't do it directly. Sometimes he would increase my workload. Other times a series of 'accidents' occur around me. I think I ended up in the hospital once but he's not exactly serious about it."

"Anyways I best get going." Imayoshi stated as he began heading toward the basement, "Don't try to get yourself killed Ruki-chan."

"And don't blow up anything while you're down there Imayoshi. You already have a a large enough tab."

"Wait, are we sure we're safe here." Aomine questioned.

"Please, this is one of the safest places you can find in Japan. And I made a promise to ensure all of your safety during your stay, and we Kurokos consider promises to be sacred." He then turned around, "Alright, let's keep going."

* * *

The group continued touring the bottom floor, spotting the outside pool where a few of the hotel's resident relaxed. Yuji gestured to the several meeting rooms where fairly large conventions and reunions could be held before leading the group up the stairs to the second floor.

"Here on the second floor we have smaller rooms where smaller events can be held in, a few extra lobbies for people to rest, the engineer's work room, the manager room, security station, and the surveillance room." Yuji explained as he slowly walked.

The group stopped for a moment when one of the rooms opened to see Himuro walking out with a service cart. The Yosen shooting guard and upcoming captain paused in surprise before giving a small smile.

"Hey, glad to see you guys. Also, Atsushi," he reached under the cart to pull out a large plastic bag full of chips and candy, "here are the snacks promised, I believe these will last 'til the end of the tour." Murasakibara urgently grabbed the bag before grabbing a maibo out of the bag.

"So that's what you've been doing with the money; that addiction is worse than Tetsuya's." Haruki commented with slight disdain. Himuro shrugged.

"It's the only way we get this damn giant to do anything." Coach Araki stated.

Kise chuckled. "Murasakibaracchi never changes."

"And Kise-chin is still so annoying." Murasakibara reached for another maibo.

"Wait, did you know Kuroko before the street court competition?" Kagami questioned.

"I knew about Kuroko, but I've never met him before then. Was supposed to meet him last January but something came up and he couldn't make it so Kasamatsu greeted me instead."

"How did you start working here?" Fukui questioned, "This is your first year back in Japan yet you're close to the Kuroko family, or at least important enough to the company to get a black card as Hayama mentioned."

"I had some business partners in America and one of them recommended providing Himuro here a job within the company." Yuji explained, "Of course I had Tetsuya confirm that Himuro is as highly-qualified as my partner had stated."

"What were you doing in there?" Miyaji pointed to the room Himuro walked out of.

"Kuroko told me to set up this room for a small gathering. I came out when Takao told me you guys were making your way up here and remembered about Atsushi's snacks."

"Well, it's best that we keep going." Yuji stated.

"Alright, see you guys soon. I still got to set the rest of the stuff up." The group began walking away, leaving Hayama and Himuro.

"There wasn't suppose to be anybody using these rooms today." Hayama looked to Himuro in question, "And that's not even the cart you're suppose to use for parties."

"Actually, Kuroko told me to deal with someone who broke the hotel's rules before doing my job as a room service worker."

"Oh, well make sure to keep the sound-proof up and lock the door afterwards." Hayama waved goodbye as he went to catch up with the group.

* * *

"Well," Yuji began as he turned right down a hallway, "since you seen several of your 'missing' teammates it would be right if we go see the others as well."

"You just want an excuse to see Tetsuya." Haruki exasperated.

"He wouldn't let me hug him this morning, Ruky. I haven't cried so much and I'm worried he doesn't care about me anymore." Yuji whined as crocodile tears slid down his face. Haruki gritted his teeth in annoyance as he punched the man, sending the older Kuroko stumbling into the wall.

"Stop your annoying whining and worrying or I'll punch you."

"But you already did so Ruky."

"Do Kasamatsu-senpai and I act like this?"

"Yes." Many responded immediately.

"But it seems like dealing with this problem runs in the family." Moriyama commented.

"Are you guys going to come visit me or not?" The group turned to see Takao waving at them from nearly the other end of the hall, "I'm very lonely in here."

"Were we that loud?" Otsubo questioned. Takao waved his walkie talkie.

"Ko-chan has a defective walkie talkie remember."

"How did you start working here?" Miyaji questioned as Takao gestured them to enter the room, which was spacious enough to hold the entire group comfortably. Takao sat back in the seat and spun around slightly in thought.

"Well, I met Tet-chan sometime after my junior high team lost to Teiko. We talked a little bit and Tet-chan helped me get back on my feet. I don't think it was until sometime after the Championship that I told Tet-chan I was looking for a job and he offered me one here."

"You knew Kuroko before the match against Kinka?" Midorima asked.

"Yep, I knew him way before I knew you, Shin-chan. He actually helped improved my Hawk Eye since I tried to keep an eye on him whenever I can. But he always finds a way to disappear from my view." He leans back in the chair as he turns to face the screens.

"Why are some of the screens blank?" Akashi inquired.

"Tet-chan's orders. Many of the screens focus on private sectors only accessible to employees so you guys don't have the right to view them. Actually, nobody except for the hired person and the Kuroko, Kasamatsu, and Haizaki family are allowed in here. Tet-chan gave special permission for today; though I believe Yukio-chan is giving him an earful about breaking protocols."

"Speaking of protocol, we best return the tour." Haruki stated as he began walking out of the room, "This little detour was not exactly on the plan, though I bet Tetsuya had expected something like this to happen."

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Takao stated as he focused on Hayama, "Mako-chan has a replacement walkie-talkie for ya when you go see Tet-chan."

"Thanks for the heads up." Hayama stated as he walked out, closing the door behind since he was the last one.

* * *

"Now where exactly is Kuroko working from?" Kagami questioned.

"He should hopefully be in the office a few halls down where we'll exit to go outside and see the sport facilities." Haruki stated as he led the group toward the office. The older Kasamatsu knocked on the door and received a monotone 'come in' from the other side; however, when he went to open the door he heard glass break and quickly ducked as a soccer ball went flying overhead, striking Kagami, who was sadly standing behind Haruki, in the head.

"Hello Haruki-san, it's good to see you this morning." Kuroko stated in his usual manner. Beside him Kasamatsu and a gray-haired man groaned in what seemed to be mild annoyance while Hanamiya was snickering.

"Likewise," Haruki stated calmly as if the incident had not occurred moments ago. "Though I would like the question why a soccer ball was kicked up here when the fields are closer to the other end of the hotel."

Kuroko shrugged nonchalantly, which seemed to irritate Kasamatsu.

"Tetsuya, you know full well that that wasn't some coincidence and you set that up."

"How could I have set it up without you knowing, Kasamatsu-san. You were with me the entire time last night and today. And you can ask Hanamiya-kun to check my phone and email and you will see that I made no attempt to harm Haruki-san."

"It's true," Hanamiya added, "no evidence whatsoever. This seems like an actual accident to me." Hanamiya then snickered, "Though who knows what craft ideals go through our boss's head." Kuroko glared slightly.

"Do not refer to me as boss, Hanamiya-kun." Kuroko stated.

"Yes, yes." Hanamiya stated as he stood up and walked to the group, "Anyway, here's the replacement walkie-talkie. Next time check them before you walk off, I might be doing a little tinkering." Hanamiya stated as he exchanged the malfunctioning walkie-talkie with the properly working one.

"Hey, Hanamiya, how are ya?" Kiyoshi stated as he grinned at Hanamiya, causing the bad boy of the Uncrowned Generals to growl slightly.

"I need a word with you later." He stated before walking off.

"What was that about?" Riko questioned and Kiyoshi sheepishly rubbed his head.

"He might be upset that I got him in trouble."

"Oh, so you're the reason Hanamiya got punished last week?" Hayama asked and Kiyoshi chuckled slightly as he nodded.

"Oi, let him down Yuji." attention turned to Yuji who was currently holding Tetsuya tightly in his arms while the gray-haired man was attempting to pry the two apart without harming either of them, "How many times do me and Haruki have to tell you to act more professional, or at least like an actual adult."

"But I haven't seen Tetsuya all day." Yuji complained as he continued to hold his nephew tightly against his chest as he swung him around slightly. The group felt sorry for the phantom Miracle who seemed to be suffocating in his uncle's grasp.

"That's a damn lie." the man retorted, "You would come down to give the tour until you saw Tetsuya."

"But that was an hour ago."

Kasamatsu and Haruki just sighed at the scene before moving to assist Momaru before Yuji accidently suffocated his nephew. Haruki grabbed Yuji as Kasamatsu positioned himself to on the side between Yuji and Kuroko. With the two Kasamatsus' aid, Momaru was finally able to wrench Yuji off Kuroko.

"Thank you Momaru-san, Haruki-san, Kasamatsu-kun."

"No, I want to hug my Tetsuya." Yuji whined as he struggled in Momaru's grip, reaching our for Kuroko.

"Yep, he's just like Kise." Seirin, Kaijou, and GoM (except for Kise) thought I they glanced at the blonde model. Kise blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you sure there wasn't a miss up and we find out you're the one related to Yuji-san and not Kuroko?" Moriyama questioned. This earned a whine from not only the Kaijou ace but also the older Kuroko.

"Rude, I have you know that Tetsuya is my one and only nephew and would want no one else to be the heir."

"Quick question." Liu stated, "Do you not have children of your own to pass the title of heir to?"

"Nope." Yuji stated quickly and proudly.

"That was a little too quick." Nearly everyone thought.

"I did have one person I liked." Yuji continued, "She was my childhood friend, so close we were like siblings, but she ended up getting into an arranged marriage with another person so I never bothered to confess. However, she ended up getting into an...accident and died." The others noticed Yuji clench his right hand, "It was preventable, but her husband neglected every warning and-"

"Yuji-san, that's enough." Kuroko stated, and while his face mostly retained its lack of emotion, a small hint of a glare could be seen within his teal eyes. Kuroko then turned to the others, "I've believe it's best that we return you all to your tour, but before we do that," Kuroko gestured to Momaru, "this is the head of security and Yuji-san's personal bodyguard, Haizaki Momaru,"

"Wait, like Haizaki's dad?" Aomine stated as the other GoM looked in interest. Momaru nodded.

"Yes, sadly that brat is my son."

"Wow, even his dad doesn't like him."

"He's a lazy, arrogant bastard," Momaru continued, "but he has the ability to continue the family tradition as acting as the bodyguard for the Kuroko family so I guess he's okay. Though I still believe that he should be attending the same school as Tetsuya."

"I agreed to attend different schools as long as we remained in the same city. In honesty I didn't want to deal with three more years of his whining." Kuroko responded.

"Wait, you were friends with Haizaki during middle school, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded.

"I knew Haizaki-kun and Kasamatsu-san since I was little. We were raised together, mainly with the purpose of preparing ourselves to when we inherited our family title. But I thought it would be best to inform you all that if you feel insecure about the resort's security please inform Mamoru-san, Yuji-san, or me and we'll handle the situation."

"Now I believe it is best that we finish up with our tour." Haruki stated, "Continue with your work Tetsuya."

"I will. Try not to get hurt, Haruki-san."

"Hopefully there will be no other surprises today." Haruki then gestured for the group to exit, "Alright guys let's finish up the tour and you," He reached back to grab Yuji, who was attempting to dash back toward Kuroko, by the ear, "will behave properly like the adult that you are, understood?"

"But Ruky-"

"Understood?" Haruki's eyes gave a dangerous glint, causing Yuji to flinch back and agree with the shorter man, sulking on his way out.

"Kasamatsu-san, could you contact Yokomoto-kun and inform him that the windows broke again." Kuroko stated. Kasamatsu sighed.

"You know we should just install some bullet-proof glass. This is the fifth-time this month it's been broken, and I'm pretty sure none of them have been accidental."

"It'll be fine." Kasamatsu paused as he felt a chill down his back before glancing back at Kuroko. He noticed the small smirk on the younger boy's face and the slightly dark glint that appeared in his teal eyes.

"It's only for the best anyway."

* * *

"How many sport facilities do you guys have?" Kagami stated as he saw the dozens of buildings and fields that scattered the land behind the resort. It seems the resort itself was it's own little town, city if he wanted to stretch it.

Buses and taxis bustled the streets connecting each of the sport facilities. Stores sat near each of the sports facilities, selling equipment and other sports item in relation to the facility. There was even a train station where people could make quick trips to the city through the hotel's private stations.

"As stated previously, we have a sport facility for nearly every sports." Yuji gestured to a large construction sight miles away from where they were standing, "And as you can see that is where we will be having the other winter sports."

"We also have a few buses designated to transport our guests to our private beach sector."

"How rich are you?" Shirogane questioned.

"That's confidential." Yuji stated in a playful manner, "There are others that would love to exploit our methods." He then glanced at his watch, "We should proceed to where you will be staying, the room should be ready."

"Wait, you're not going to show us around...that?" Riko gestured to the sports town."

"There's not much use exploring the sports town. Each sports has a designated block to itself. Also, the sports that require a large outdoor field such as golf are placed on the outskirts of the town near their designated sports block. It's hard to get lost in a format like that."

"You be surprised what our idiots can do." Midorima stated as he shifted his glasses.

"Oi."


	5. Late Night Discussions

**I'm alive!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise that I have been trying to organize and plan out the story. Chapter 7 currently has me stumped on how to write it out. And for those of you who are waiting for my other story to update; sorry but I'm currently putting all focus on continuing this story. If I hit a writer's block with this story I'll try to work on the other one.  
**

 **But enough excuses, let get back to the story.**

"Hold on, you're saying that Kuroko never told you about his apparently extremely rich uncle or the globally-famous company that he is the supposed heir to?"

Wakamatsu and the other residents watched in disbelief as Hyuuga responded to the upcoming Too captain with a nod, a frown evident on the Seirin captain's face.

"Kiyoshi had to hold the coach back from strangling the brat; I was close to doing it myself." Hyuuga leaned back, "Though, to be honest, this isn't the first time he withheld important information."

"But what about you two?" Hyuuga looked to Wakamatsu and Kobori, "Your captains, or at least Kasamatsu, seems to be pretty close to Yuji, so why didn't they try to bring you guys here for a training camp."

"I don't know what crap goes through that guy's head, and I'm glad for that." Wakamatsu defended.

"We never knew Kasamatsu's dad worked here. Not even Moriyama and they're practically best friends." Kobori answered.

"Takao never mentioned any sort of part-time job." Miyagi ranted, "I swear that idiot better have a good explanation or I'm going to pelt him with pineapples." The group felt a little worry for the Shutoku point guard, though they understood the reason for the former small forward's anger.

"We knew that Hayama worked a part-time job, but we never knew it was here, not even Sei-kun." Mibuchi contributed.

"Well," Okumura rubbed the back of his head, "even if Himuro had told us about it we possibly wouldn't have time to take advantage of the resort since the Winter cup was about to start."

"Besides, it doesn't seem like any of the Miracles knew that Kuroko's uncle owns the company." The others blinked a the realization.

"You're right." Hyuuga agreed, "I've heard from Kuroko about why those brats became monsters but they all seemed really close. Speaking of Miracles, how do you guys feel about your Miracle brat."

"Aomine's a complete brat." Wakamatsu bluntly stated then sighed, "But I have to admit the kid is talented, lazy, but talented. One time we had to go so far as threaten to burn one of his mags just to get him to come to practice. That loss at the Winter Cup seems to have done us some good since he's coming to practice a bit more now. Still a disrespectful jerk to his senpais."

Okumura chuckled, "Wow, I thought Murasakibara was problematic. Ours is quite lazy; we have to bribe him with sweets to just get him to practice and even then he whines and complains. I'm glad Himuro's job here is paying for the sweets, I don't think we could afford to supply Murasakibara."

"Sheesh, you're making it sound like we have it easy with Midorima." Miyagi said, "If you ignore his Oha-Asa obsession and the fact that the coach allows him three selfish acts per day-"

"Wait, what?!" The former small forward simply nodded to Hyuuga's interruption.

"-Midorima is hardworking and would sometimes practice for hours after we're done with official practice. Though, we typically leave Takao to handle that idiot."

"Kise's hardworking as well," Kobori added but the statement was quickly followed by a sigh, "but we have to deal with his horde of fangirls. I lost the number of times Kasamatsu had to kick him because the idiot did something stupid. Though, with that loss in the practice match against Seirin he started prioritizing practice more and working more with the team."

"Well," Mibuchi pondered what to say, "Sei-chan's a good captain and he's always working hard and practicing, though there are moments when his methods are questionable but no one dares to defy him in fear of the consequences. After the Winter Cup he was friendlier, almost motherly at times, but he still doesn't like people disobeying his orders, though the consequences weren't as severe."

Hyuuga whistled, "Wow, Seirin must've lucked out with getting the least problematic Miracle."

"Do tell." Attention focused on Hyuuga.

"Unlike the others, Kuroko is respectful to his senpais and teammates. He practices so much that we have to ban from playing basketball when we're supposed to be taking a rest day. Besides his low presence and the fact that he neglects to tell us things beforehand he's easy to manage."

Hyuuga noticed the others staring at him, "What?"

"So lucky…" They muttered.

* * *

"Uhm, what are they doing?" Fukui gestured to Izuki and Moriyama. The duo sat at the room's dining room table. Izuki appeared to be explaining the contents of a small notebook while Moriyama jotted something down with a nod.

Susa shrugged and Otsubo responded with "I don't know" before returning his attention to the tv.

"Let the two idiots be; they're not disturbing anyone." Otsubo, Susa, and Fukui jumped slightly as they looked at Mayuzumi. The Rakuzan phantom sat in a chair reading one of his light novels.

"How long have you been there?" Mayuzumi glanced up for a moment.

"I've been here the whole time." He returned to read his novel, having little care for the baffled look evident on his roommates' faces.

* * *

Tsuchida chuckles as Kimura and Liu watched in disbelief as Koganei, Mitobe, and Hayakawa talked amongst themselves, with Koganei as translator. While difficult, it was possible to decode the true meaning of Hayakawa;s garbled speech. But Mitobe, the Shutoku and Yosen players were confused on how anyone can decipher what Mitobe was 'saying'.

"How is he understanding them so easily?" Tsuchida grinned, shrugging.

"Koganei and Mitobe are best friends so he had gotten used to it, but I'm slightly surprised how easily he understands Hayakawa."

The trio continued to watch in a mixture of amazement and mirth as they listened to the other three's conversation.

* * *

"I'm sorry for taking your space. I'm sorry for breathing the same air. I'm sorry for-"

"Woah, woah, calm down Sakurai-kun." Kiyoshi tried to pacify the boy that was going into a 'I'm sorry' cycle. The Seirin freshman trio watched, bewildered, while Nebuya ignored the ordeal in favor of eating a bucket of chicken he ordered from room service.

"He kind of reminds me of you, Furihata." Kawahara teased, nudging the secondary point-guard.

"Wah, I'm not like him." Furihata argued.

"You're right." Furihata smiled when Fukuda defended him, "He didn't face-plant during a big game."

"Hey, Akashi was scary and you guys know that."

"Still doesn't change the fact they you embarrassed yourself on live tv."

The two laughed as Furihata, flustered, attempted to find a proper comeback.

* * *

"Oi, why the hell do I have the same room with you weirdos."

"Who you calling weirdos? What I don't understand is why do I have to share a bed with a Bakagami?"

"Who are you calling a Baka, Ahomine?"

"You, Bakagami; who are you calling a Aho?"

"You Ahomine."

"The idiots are at it again." Midorima sighed, filing his nails, Kise chuckled and Murasakibara continued to eat from his refilled snack bag as the Seirin and Too aces were at each other's' throat. Akashi had left a while ago, probably trying to track down Kuroko and wring some answers out of the phantom.

"Hey, I wonder why Kurokocchi didn't tell us about this?" Kuse pondered, creating a pause in the argument as attention turned to the blonde Miracle.

"Indeed, we could've come here instead of doing that training camp in Hawaii."

"Oi, Hawaii was amazing, especially with seeing all those women with big boobs."

"Woah, woah, wait," Kagami interjected, "You guys went to Hawaii."

"Aka-chin's rich, remember."

"I still find it weird that we each had a teammate that seems to know more about Kuroko then we do."

"Yeah, I went on and on about Kurokocchi to Kasamatsu-senpai and he acted like he never known him. Now I find out they're childhood friends." Kise whined.

"Akashi must be upset that there was something he didn't know about." Kagami snickered.

"What was that, Kagami?" Kagami froze, his head slowly turning to spot Akashi standing in the doorway, not looking pleased.

"N-nothing." Kagami sighed when Midorima spoke up.

"Akashi, did you find Kuroko?"

"Yes, though our meeting was unsatisfying. Kuroko, as stubborn as he is, refused to answer any of my questions. However," Akashi smirked, "we did make a bet." Eyes widened at the statement. Even Murasakibara had taken a pause in indulging his snacks.

"What type of bet?" Midorima voiced what was likely on everyone's mind. For as long as Midorima knew Akashi, he knew that making a bet with his former captain is a bold or foolish choice. For Kuroko, it was possibly a combination of both.

"It is not important." Akashi replied as he headed toward the master bedroom, "We should head to bed, we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Nobody made the attempt to speak against the redhead, and nobody missed the devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

"Ugh, where is he; it's not like him to be late?" Kasamatsu searched the lobby for a mop of light blue hair, even though he sadly knew he wouldn't be able to see the boy until he revealed himself.

"Hello Kasamatsu-san." Speak of the devil. Kasamatsu slightly wished he had Takao's Hawk-eye, he could never get use to Kuroko popping out of nowhere even after so many years.

"God dammit Tetsuya, can't you show up like a normal person."

"Sorry for being late. I was held up."

"Oi, be apologetic for scaring me."

"We should get going or we'll me him." Kasamatsu groaned. It was obvious Kuroko was not going to apologize for the fright.

The two flashed their black cards to the guards, who gave a curt bow to Kuroko much to the phantom's displeasure. Passing through the security posts with ease and making their way downstairs, they entered the main corridor of the basement.

The corridor had many rooms and hallways branching off from it. Guards patrolled the halls and occasionally searched the various rooms. Passing them with simple greetings, Kuroko and Kasamatsu made their way to the underground club.

"Now, who are we looking for again?" Kasamatsu's nose crinkled at the smoky atmosphere and the bright lights momentarily blinded him. He felt a nudge and looked to see Kuroko giving him a white medical mask.

Kasamatsu placed the mask on as Kuroko answered, "we're looking for a potential informant that's good a gathering information that you can't simply hack." Kuroko and Kasamatsu transversed the club, avoiding the drunk and/or dancing patrons.

"Yo, is that Chameleon?" The duo stopped to see one of the patrons waving a flask of alcohol at them, "It is; man, what is the leader of the Hellish Beasts doing at a joint like this. Aren't you a little too young?" The man walked up to the them.

"Actually, we're looking for someone." Kasamatsu answered.

"Woah, Kangaroo's here too. This must be my lucky day. Seeing two of the nine Circles and one of the Sins."

"Speaking of Sins," Kuroko glanced around, "where is Goat?"

"He headed to the back of the club where it connects to the market." The man gestured in the direction he was talking about, "I'm going to get another glass; it was nice seeing you." The two parted from the man, making their way to the back of the club.

"Wait, our informant is Goat?" Kuroko silently scoffed.

"Of course not, but he did find someone of interest."

Shortly, the duo spotted their target sitting on one of the coaches, holding a glass of margarita as he chatted with the women that clustered around him.

"Ah, if it isn't the young boss." Goat raked a hand through his black, spiky hair, "I thought I give these ladies a good time while I waited for you."

"Where's the informant?"

"Ah, come on, loosen up a little boss." Goat gestured his drink to Kasamatsu, "You can do some too, Roo. You're old enough to drink right?"

"Goat, informant."

"Fine, fine." Goat groaned, muttering 'killjoy', "He's in the second meeting room. He seems really nervous so don't let that 'wonderful' personality scare him off."

"Thank you." Kuroko turned to walk off. Kasamatsu closely following.

"Wait!" Kuroko looked back and Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you seriously going to wear that mask when you meet the guy?"

"Does it matter? As long as I don't scare him off he should talk?" Kasamatsu noticed Goat's eyes narrow and his mouth tighten into a grit before the Sin leaned back with a sigh.

"Whatever." Kuroko lingered for a moment, eyes scrutinizing the man before him, before he walked off, Kasamatsu in tow.

"Should we take the mask off?" Kasamatsu questioned once they were out of hearing distance.

"Leave it, it's for your own good." Kasamatsu looked at the younger boy confusedly, but didn't argue or ask for an explanation.

They quickly located the room. With little hesitation, Kuroko opened the door and walked in. Kasamatsu entered after him.

The room was fairly small compared to some of the other rooms in the basement. It only consisted of a small table with two chairs on opposite ends. Occupying one of the seats was a guy with a gas mask, fingers fidgeting slightly. Kasamatsu figured that was the informant Goat discussed. The gas mask was strange but Kasamatsu knew it was a policy to not question a person's attire.

"Wait, Goat said I would be meeting Chameleon, not a bunch of children." Kasamatsu's right eye twitched. Technically he was no longer a kid, having graduated about a week or so ago, so he wasn't found of being addressed as one. "You should leave now before something happens to you." the informant scratched at his neck.

"So the room is poisoned." the informant froze at Kuroko's accusation. Kuroko sighed when the man didn't say anything, "Of course Goat would attempt to off me even here."

"You suspected that but you still walked in." Kuroko pointed to his mask.

"I had Viper concoct a chemical that would mix with substances in the air that would be toxic to the human body, making it harmless to breath. Although a test, it seems effective enough."

"Now," Kuroko cocked his head slightly, "are you willing to answer my questions, because I am not fond of people that break promises." the informant seems to be contemplating his decision, though Kasamatsu knew he only had one choice.

"Fine, since the plan didn't work anyway." Kuroko took that as a sign to sit down.

"Do you happen to know any gangs or yakuza that are arranging alliances with foreigners, specifically militant groups that dislike the Fantomu family." Kuroko questioned.

"There are a few groups that have discussed potential arrangements, but I haven't seen or heard any make any actual action being done about it." The informant snorted, "Why do you need someone like me anyway; don't you have some world-class hacker in your gang."

"Yes, but he's specialized in hacking and inventing various machinery, not exactly fit for undercover work when you can't use technology." Kuroko explained.

"Which leads to my next question; would you like to join my gang?" The informant looked at Kuroko like he was crazy, and Kasamatsu couldn't blame the guy. It was sudden declaration and Kasamatsu was unaware of Kuroko's intent when he told him earlier that he set up a meeting with an informant.

"It doesn't have to be permanent." Kuroko added, "You can simply be an honorary member; Wolverine is technically one. Though you won't have a high-rank like a Circle or a Sin, you'll be given more importance and influence than those with the same rank."

"Think about it." Kuroko pushed, "You'll be under the protection of the Hellish Beasts gang yet will have the liberty to choose any client to your liking regardless of their relationship with the gang. You'll also have access to information I'm certain you could barely reach in your current position, which will increase your reputation as an information broker. In addition, we'll only use code names, ensuring the protection of your identity from eavesdroppers if such situations arises."

The informant sighed, "You make it hard to refuse so I won't. I'll happily join your gang." Kuroko reached a hand across, gesturing for a shake.

"Welcome to the family, Mole." the informany, now dubbed Mole, shook the hand. After the exchange Kuroko stood to leave.

"If you come across anything, even if it's small and seemingly irrelevant, please attempt to make contact with me. I'll also have Cheetah or Spider contact you if I wish to arrange a meeting. That's all for now."

"Wait, don't you have any more questions?"

"I have them answered." With that, he along with Kasamatsu walked out.

"Why did you suddenly let him join?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Because none of our enemies will know that he's a member due to being a fresh face. Plus, you didn't reject it when I proposed the offer so I believe you have no objections to it."

Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed at the boy. Despite what most others knew, Kuroko was a deceitful young kid that would twist anything: words, positions, bones, to get what he want. Kuroko always planned ahead when possible, always made predictions and back-up plans to the point that it was difficult to surprise or trick the young heir. He had a charismatic way with words despite his often blunt and emotionless tone that made it difficult to make people argue with him. And Kuroko was highly intelligent and could possibly place higher within his school's academic if the phantom decided to place more emphasis in studying. Though, the teen likely didn't do so to avoid drawing attention to himself.

And for those few who had known Kuroko for most of his life, they knew there was a more dangerous side to the phantom.

"Anyways Kuroko," the shorter male turned to face Kasamatsu, "don't you think that was a little extra with the whole soccer ball incident."

Kasamatsu didn't know whether to be scared or not when Kuroko responded with "I don't know what you are talking about", a genuine confused look in his light blue eyes.

A much more dangerous side indeed.

Night quickly turned to day and the teams made their way to the basketball facility after having breakfast at the buffet, which Himuro helped to organize. The facility was a two story building consisting of two basketball courts on each floor, two weight rooms, a locker room with showers, and a lounge area.

"Alright," Riko started, gaining the attention of the basketball players, "First up this training camp is supposed to be a week-long camp. Second thing is that there will be two teams to a court; the court will be used according to the team's training schedule."

"What about the fourth court?"

"The fourth court will be dedicated to practice matches so it may not interrupt any other team's practice." The Too coach answered.

"Third and finally, we'll be having group activities to promote cooperation in the team as wall as to get to properly know the other teams better." The Yosen coach concluded, "Are there any questions?"

Since no one said anything, the Rakuzan coach spoke up, "Alright then, we'll break apart into our teams for practice and after lunch we'll discuss about the first potential practice match of the training camp."

The training camp has officially began.

 _~ Omake 1~ Enjoy Your Stay_

"And these are the rooms you shall be staying in." Practically everyone awed at the sight of the room.

The room consisted of three bedrooms: a master with a king bed and two regular ones with a queen. The kitchen was big enough to fit all of its occupants comfortably, with a long table near the door leading to the balcony. A smaller room in the kitchen contained a washing machine and a dryer. Connecting all the rooms to the entrance was a large living room. Two coaches and two chairs were situated in the space, surrounding a glass coffee table. A flat screen was mounted to the wall in front of the furniture.

"Since all the rooms are about the same size there are less rooms on this floor than any of the rooms on the lower floors." Haruki explained, "This also means these are some of the more expensive rooms to book in the resort."

"Wait, if this is what the VIP rooms look like then what does the penthouse look like?" Yuji grinned at the question.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

 _~ Omake 2 ~ Punishment is Paid in Milkshakes_

"Why exactly are we here?" Hanamiya complained as he leaned back in one of the chairs in the penthouse. Yuji had call them all up the day before the teams arrived to discuss something, though no one knew what it was.

"Hey, I don't want to be here anymore than you do." Haizaki added.

"We're probably here cause you two did something stupid again." The two teens glared at Imayoshi.

"Don't try to make yourself out like you're innocent." Imayoshi chuckled at his kouhai's statement.

"Compared to you two I'm an angel."

"Well," Takao jumped in, pondering, "the Devil was once one wasn't he." Imayoshi choked while the other two burst out laughing.

"Tetsuya, I'm starting to think your sadistic nature is rubbing off on our most innocent member here." Kasamatsu scoffed.

"Yeah right; anyone that agrees to be trained by Tetsuya is in no way innocent. No matter the duration of the training."

"Enough." The eight teens turned to see Yuji and Haruki entering the room, "I summoned you all because we have something important to discuss." Yuji said.

"Is it about the potential threats?"

"Is it about the training camp?"

"Is it about getting a raise?" Glares was sent at Hanamiya, "What, I don't get paid enough for the crap you guys put me through."

"Sadly, it's not any of those." Yuji's black eyes glanced down at Haruki. Haruki took that as a sign to speak up.

"Tomorrow everyone shall be working at the resort as punishment." Haruki received some confused looks.

"Punishment?" Hayama asked.

"Each and every one of you guys have created a bit of problem for the family, whether it affected our finances or reputation." Himuro gulped at the small realization.

"Himuro, you spent a large sum of money recently and have gone over your spending budget we provided."

"I was planning on working it off anyway."

"Hayama, we heard you got caught trespassing during one of your missions and nearly jailed." Hayama gave a sheepish grin.

"In my defense, that had some pretty impressive security set up."

"Imayoshi, one of your experiments blew up in the basement and wrecked the entire room."

"Could've been worse." Haruki's eyes narrowed.

"We had to close business down there because of the gas leak. Luckily it didn't reach the main resort."

"Shougo, we got report that you've been causing a bit of trouble with other gangs. And Hanamiya, your posse is causing disturbance as well. However, since the two of you are already suppose to be working here for training camp there will be a cut to your salary."

"Takao, you also went over your spending budget and borrowed some money from the company."

"I didn't know that lucky item would cost that much." Though, Takao had to admit he found it satisfying when Midorima was shock when he given the green-haired Miracle the portable record player, one of the shooting guard's lucky item during previous week.

"Yukio," Haruki sighed, "I heard you ended up messing up an ATM machine."

"The thing wasn't giving me my money." Haruki shook his head in disappointment.

"And Tetsuya, I have no idea how in the world you went over your monthly milkshake limit. I mean, seriously, nobody should be able to go through that many in a month."

"Sorry." Haruki groaned.

"As further punishment we're placing you on a five day milkshake probation." If one paid attention, one could see Kuroko's right hand clench tightly and a slight twitch in his eye.

"I hope you booked your room already."

"The staff is alerted that I may make a visit within the time frame."

"Well," Yuji clapped, attempting to drive away the tense air that was beginning to form, "you guys will have a busy day tomorrow. Let's just relax for the time being."

 **Hellish Beast Circle Members:**

 **?**

 **Spider - ?**

 **Viper - ?**

 **Kangaroo - Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **?**

 **Cheetah - ?**

 **Wolverine - ?**

 **?**

 **Chameleon - Kuroko Tetsuya**


	6. The Bet Part 1: Demons vs Monsters

"Alright," Riko began. The boys had just finished up their warm-up session. "Before we get started, Kuroko, is there anything else that we should know?" Eyes turned to the phantom.

"You should restrict any physical abuse you wish to inflict me to training regime; my uncle may misinterpret the abuse as a threat and attempt to kill you." Kuroko answered, "Otherwise, any other information is classified and will only be shared if the situation call for it."

""You're joking right?" Fukuda questioned.

"He's not." Kagami remembered when Kuroko explained vaguely how overprotective his uncle could get.

"Oi," Seirin turned to look over at Shutoku's side of the court, Miyagi shouting at them, "does that mean Takao's off limits too?" Takao, though smiling, appeared to be fidgeting while the rest of Shutoku seemed indifferent. Nakatani simply sighed.

"As long as it's not serious injury you may deal with him however you wish; unless specified he is your team's charge during training camp periods."

"You heard that Otsubo, bring out the pineapples."

"Tet-chan, why?" Kuroko shrugged indifferently.

Seirin watched in slight amusement as Miyagi proceeded to chase Takao around the gym, armed with pineapples. Hyuuga even thought it was an effective method to deal with annoyances. Shutoku seemed to have sadly accepted this as a part of their small forward's behavior.

Meanwhile in the second gym, Kasamatsu and, to a lesser extent, Imayoshi, were pestered by their teammates. And since both coaches and Momoi held some interest in getting any useful information out of the former captains they decided to delay their practice session.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, how come you never told me you were close to Kurokocchi?"

"Oi, shut up idiot; I'm still trying to figure out how that creep of a captain knew more about Tetsu than I do."

Of course, Kise and Aomine were the first to badger the captains. The discovery that two people who should've been complete strangers to their former teammates had a well developed history and knew more about Kuroko that Kuroko's former teammates.

"I've met Tetsuya under different circumstances then you have; thus, it's obvious that I'll know some things that you didn't." Imayoshi smirked, noticing the warning glare from Kasamatsu.

"How did you meet?" Susa questioned.

"I met him around the same time he was working on getting into Teiko's first string. I was curious about this employer Hanamiya loved to 'talk' about so I asked to follow him to his job, and my dear kouhai gladly accepted." Everyone could tell that was twisted form of the truth, seeing Imayoshi's deceitful and Hanamiya's unfriendly personalities, "When I first met Tetsuya, I was confused on how a child younger than Hanamiya was they employer. After a small chat Tetsuya offered me a job here, saying that I had something that could benefit the organization."

"Wait, wait, the same Tetsu that tripped and got a nose-bleed during his first game with us hired and put up with you and that jerk Hanamiya."

"He seems quite use to dealing with bastards and annoyances; I mean, he dealt with you two didn't he." Imayoshi chuckled as Aomine fumed at the comment.

"Though, if you want someone who really knows Tetsuya you got to ask Yukio or Shougo."

"Yukio?" Even Kasamatsu looked confused at the sudden usage of the former Kaijo captain's given name."

"What," Imayoshi shrugged, "we no longer have to pretend that we don't know each other." Imayoshi then placed an arm behind Kasamatsu's neck, much to the other's displeasure.

"Speaking of, why did you all think it was necessary to pretend not to know each other?" Momoi voiced the question most of them had.

"Ask Yukio here, he's the one that suggested it in the first place." Eyes were directed to Kasamatsu for an explanation, making him slightly nervous.

"You actually think being here is completely free. Tetsuya was the one that recommended an after the season group training camp. We had to give up a few months of pay to get you all here. As to why I didn't want anyone to know about our connection, I mean," Kasamatsu gestured to Kise, do you see why I had to put up with. I'm not keen on being bugged all year about how Tetsuya was like growing up. And I wanted to avoid any possibility of having such information leaked."

"That's cruel, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Shut up, idiot." Kise was roughly kicked.

Pleased with why they received the other players and coaches dispersed to begin practice. Momoi lingered for a moment, analyzing Yukio's explanation but couldn't find anything of significance that may be hidden with his words so she walked over to the Touou side of the court.

Ensuring that his team's manager was no longer in hearing range, or at least enough to piece together some of his words, Imayoshi leaned toward Kasamatsu, "Good lie about why we're having a training camp." He whispered.

"I wasn't lying about our pay getting cut. Yuji spent a fortune on trying to get that winter sport facility up and running as soon as possible." Imayoshi 's eyes opened slightly in surprise.

"What?"

Even the occupants in the third gym had taken time out of their practice for their own questioning session. Though, since Himuro was the newest addition and was not expected to know as much about Kuroko as Hayama, Hayama became the main target for the interrogation.

Accepting his sad fate, Hayama answered the questions as best he could without revealing any classified information. Though, throughout the questioning neither Miracles had spoken. Murasakibara wasn't that surprising, but Hayama at best expected his captain to ask a few.

"Hayama." Ah, speaking of the devil.

"Yeah Akashi."

"I'm not expecting a straight answer, but do you have any idea why Yuji may hold a grudge against my family?"

Much to several people's surprise, Hayama responded, "Even if I could tell you I don't even know the answer to it. I think Shouchi and Makoto have a slight idea but only the Kurokos, Kasamatsus, and Haizakis know about the underlying reason." The small forward pondered for a moment, "Thought I know Tetsuya dislikes your father specifically for how he raised you, and I'm certain nearly everyone saw the result of that." Hayama nearly snickered at the very small sign of Akashi flinching; he actually had to pay attention to notice the small twitch is captain gave.

He was slightly confused when Akashi smirked, "Did that help?" Hayama tilted his head.

"While it still frustrates me to know so little about the matter, it does clear up some issues. Now I know this is more of a personal matter. Even though i care less for my father's enemies, this, sadly, affects me as well so I will be getting to the bottom of this, and hopefully resolve this." Akashi then turns to walk away, only to pause for a moment, "Also, we should start practice. I have a feeling that this afternoon is going to be eventful."

* * *

"I guess I should've told Uncle Yuji to make enough food to feed the entire Tokyo prefecture instead." Kuroko stated as he witnessed Kagami, Aomine, Nebuya, and Okumura practically devour the main buffet while Murasakibara looked entirely pleased inhaling the dessert section. While majority of the players were not surprised, it did not stop the baffling look the regular guests gave.

"We may need to place a limit on the amount of food those five eat." Kasamatsu suggested, punching numbers into a calculator, "If we attempt to increase the amount of food to your suggested amount, the cost for not only the ingredients but also the increase in the cooking staff will result in a...seven percent decrease in profit. Including the training camp and winter sports facility project that will be a thirty-four percent deficient in our usual net income."

"I considered that result. It'll only take a month at most to recover that cost, and that's taking into fact our cut salary."

"Dude, are you two always like this." Kagami shuffled up to them, shoving chicken in his mouth.

"Someone has to constantly remind Tetsuya so he doesn't go overboard with anything."

"I'm not my uncle, Kasamatsu-san. Anyway, you have no rights to say that seeing as you entered a nine instead of a six in your second step." Kuroko retorted, "The actual deficient is about thirty-one percent compared to the current twenty-five percentage. Now would you like some extra work to ensure you don't mess up in your calculations again."

"Oi, don't take your frustrations out on me just because you're on a diet. And don't deny you're doing it, I saw you eyeing the milkshake machine."

"Don't worry, that's for this afternoon." Kasamatsu and Kagami looked to Kuroko with shared confusion but neither decided to pursue the matter.

By the time the teams returned to the basketball facility, occupying the previously empty gym on the second floor, it was half past noon. The players had unconsciously grouped based on schools, though a few had roamed to talk with a few others.

"Alright," the talking ceased as attention turned to Shirogane, "All of us decided that today's practice match would be a custom match, as suggested by Akashi." Mummers sparked up among the players.

"I already organized a potential match, "Akashi added, "that is, as long as it's still fine with you Kuroko." Red eyes studied the phantom as their owner smirked, "Though, that might be considered a violation of our bet and will be your forfeit."

"You know I'm not one to back down from a challenge, Akashi-kun."

The rest of the players and even the coaches watched the exchange in confusion until Midorima spoke up.

"Akashi, I believe we deserve an explanation concerning this...bet."

"Of course Midorima." Akashi gave a smirk that seemed to promise nothing but mischief, "I talked with Kuroko last night and after a few moments of bantering we came to an agreement. With the team of our choice we would compete against each other in a basketball game. If my team wins by about double Kuroko's team's score, Kuroko agreed to explain everything concerning the history between our two families."

"However," Kuroko interjected, and attention slowly turned to focus on the phantom when they noticed him, "if my team wins by at least one point Akashi-kun is no longer allowed to ask about our two families' history with anybody within the resort grounds."

"Uhm, doesn't that seem a little unfair for Akashi?" Moriyama questioned.

"Not really, especially since on my team will be Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara."

The gym went into an uproar.

"The Generation of Miracles; how the hell is Kuroko suppose to win against that."

"His team's gonna get crushed."

"I feel sorry for the people of Kuroko's team."

Kasamatsu, recovering from the shock, simply groaned and face-palmed. The action was not missed by Moriyama.

"Are you okay Kasamatsu?"

"Sadly." He replied, "But I believe I know where this is going."

"On my team will be Kagami-kun, Kasamatsu-san, Takao-kun, Imayoshi-kun, Himuro-kun, and Hayama-kun." Kasamatsu groaned once more, his suspicion confirmed. He greatly regretted this training camp idea.

"Wait, isn't that seven players on Kuroko's team."

"The bet never specified the number of players on the team, simply that it must be enough to play, right Akashi-kun."

Akashi shrugged in indifference, "It doesn't matter; simply be prepared to explain everything after the match." Akashi then turned to approach the other Miracles.

"What the hell was that for?" Kasamatsu smacked Kuroko behind his head, making the phantom stumble slightly, "What were you thinking making that bet knowing we'll be facing five monsters."

"Come on, this is going to be great." Kagami added, "After beating each Miracle one by one it'll be great to beat them when they're a team."

Himuro sighed at the statement, "You never changed Taiga."

"So what's the plan, oh captain of ours?" Imayoshi taunted as he strolled up to the group.

"Yeah Tet-chan," Takao added, "you always have a plan."

"Especially when you pull stunts like this." Kasamatsu retorted.

"Wait, plan...captain...Kuroko?" The group looked at Kagami as if the answer was rather obvious, even for an idiot like him.

"We have about a forty-three percent chance that they'll double our score, ten percent chance they'll triple, twenty-eight percent chance of staying within range, and an fourteen percent chance that we'll win."

"What about the other, uh… five percent?" Kagami confusedly asked.

"Any situation that may disrupt the match."

"And you have a plan for that fourteen percent, correct?" Nobody missed the small smirk that appeared on Kuroko's face as he nodded.

"Yes, now here's the plan."

* * *

"Do you think Kuroko's team got a chance?"

"No way, this is the Generation of Miracles we're talking about; the same team that crushed other schools and got three consecutive championships."

"But Kuroko's a part of the Generation of Miracles, isn't he."

"More like honorary member."

"No, that's Kagami."

Hyuuga vaguely listened to the conversation as the non-participating players sat on the pulled out bleaches while a the coaches set up as referees. He was busy questioning whether such secrets Kuroko was keen on keeping as such was important enough to pull such a foolish stunt like these. How many more secrets was his kouhai hiding that-

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep that up." the shooting guard jumped at Kiyoshi's comment.

"Dear God, Kiyoshi, don't scare me like that; it's already enough having that brat doing it." Hyuuga grumbled as the former Seirin center laughed at Hyuuga's response, "Speaking of, do you know something we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look in your eye when you know something and you're hiding it. Did you know Kuroko had connections with them?" Kiyoshi chuckles, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really, I only found out the person Hanamiya worked for was Kuroko after Kuroko told us about the owner of the resort being his uncle. Though, Kuroko can be quite a conniving lizard."

"Lizard?"

"It's an inside joke."

About ten minutes elapsed when the two teams set up to being the match. As expected, Kagami and Murasakibara were the ones jumping for their respective teams. Coach Takeuchi tossed the ball to begin and Murasakibara was quick to grab the ball and toss it to Akashi. Kasamatsu was quick to mark the redhead and by that time the bystanders were able to see who was marking who.

Kagami and Imayoshi had switched to mark Aomine and Murasakibara respectively. Hayama was positioned near Kise; the hyperactive players unusually calm compared to their typical behavior. Although they couldn't see him at the moment, they knew Kuroko was lurking around Midorima. Takao and Himuro were sitting out for the time being, though Takao seems to be watching the match with unusual intensity based on the Hawk-eye player's stiff posture.

Kasamatsu studied Akashi's movement as he kept up with the other's movement, blocking him from making any useful progress toward the goal. He paused when the other did so, and prepared himself to intercept when the redhead leaned forward for probably another attempt to pass. He hesitated for a moment when he noticed Akashi cross the ball to his other hand.

'Is he attempting an ankle break already?" Kasamatsu gritted his teeth when Akashi smirked. Taking advantage of the other's hesitation, Akashi passed the ball off to Aomine. The ganguro wasted little time in proceeding to the basket and, despite Kagami's best efforts, scored the first points of the game.

"Don't worry you'll get Akashi-kun next time." Kasamatsu jumped slightly as Kuroko appeared next to him.

"Are you sure I should be the one marking him?"

"I'm certain. Don't worry though, this quarter is to gather information."

"Or you'll only be able to use the Quasi-Emperor Eye."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Kuroko then went to pass the ball in to Hayama. Kise quickly came up to stop the Uncrowned General. Hayama attempted to maneuver around Kise but the blonde Miracle was quick to keep pace.

"Tetsuya did say you would be challenging?"

"I still don't know why you guys know more about Kurokocchi than we do?"

"That's easy," Hayama gave feral grin, "jerks like you never gained enough of his trust." His dribbling began to speed up, all five fingers touching. Kise focused on what he could of the ball, preparing for the other's signature Lightning Dribble.

It never came.

One second the ball was bouncing in Hayama's hand and the next is was flying through the air and redirected toward Kagami. Entering the zone, the Seirin ace quickly shot a basket, putting the team ahead by one point.

"Yeah, take that-ouch! What was that for Kuroko?"

"Don't go into the zone so precariously." The phantom reprimanded, "We don't need you to tire yourself out so early."

"Captain's right, Kagami," Imayoshi added, "You're the ace of the team; we'll surely lose if you can no longer play."

The match started up again and Akashi was once more with the ball. Kasamatsu quickly went up to mark Akashi around half court.

"Let's get this match over with." Akashi moved to pass Kasamatsu. Seeing Kasamatsu begin to move to intercept, Akashi quickly switched the ball to his left and made a step in the same direction. As Kasamatsu shifted, Akashi quickly crossed it back. This usually left his opponent falling to the ground: Akashi's signature ankle break.

Keyword: usually.

Kasamatsu had staggered slightly in his step, but had managed to maintain his balance. Though the pause was enough for Akashi to bypass on the right. Noticing Kasamatsu going in for a back tip, Akashi quickly switched hand in evasion. The redhead then noticed the Kaijo captain smirking.

Akashi pieced the situation together just and time to see Kuroko approach and knock the ball out of his hand and into the awaiting Kasamatsu's. Kasamatsu quickly passed the ball to Imayoshi who was already waiting by the basket. Sadly, so was Murasakibara. Imayoshi turned to jump and shoot and the purple giat set to block. The Touou captain smirked as he quickly shifted his shooting position into a form that Murasakibara quickly recognized.

"Recognize the shooting style you couldn't block." Murasakibara moved a hand to intercept.

"It's a pass." Purple eyes noticed Kagami and Murasakibara quickly turned to block the other. Aomine was quick to aid Murasakibara and together they forced the ball out of Kagami's hand. Akashi quickly recovered the ball and passed it to the now open Midorima, whom quickly scored a three-pointer.

"Since when could you do the phantom shot?" Kagami quickly questioned.

Imayoshi snickered, "Aomine may have taught Kuroko to shoot, but he still needed practice shooting against a person who's blocking so I volunteered to help. Did you really think he would try shooting against a seemingly unbreachable wall like Murasakibara without a style that was guaranteed to score at least a few times."

"What," Imayoshi noticed Kagami staring, struggling to find the words to say, "cat got your tongue, Taiga." The bespectacled teen chuckled as ace growled at his statement.

The game continued and the Miracles were beginning to pull ahead, though it wasn't a total blowout as the watchers expected. Murasakibara's position at the basket made it nearly impossible for anyone other than Kagami and Hayama, to a lesser extent, to score. Aomine, of course, was the Miracles main scorer followed by Kise and the occasional Midorima. Luckily for Kuroko's team, Kagami and Hayama were able to partially subdue their mark or counter sufficiently.

* * *

When the buzzer signaled the end of the first quarter, the score read 23-12, the Miracles in the lead.

"Wow, they're actually keeping up."

"Since when was Hayama able to do that?"

"Can't believe Kasamatsu is actually able to stand up against Akashi."

"Well, only when defending; Akashi still manages to steal the ball from him when given the chance."

"I can't believe Kuroko had this level of leadership."

"What else is that stupid kouhai hiding?"

"Captain, you're going into Clutch mode."

Murmurs and other conversations could slightly be heard from the players as the teams set up to start the second quarter.

Himuro had substituted for Kuroko, though before leaving the court Kuroko appeared to have whispered something to Kagami that left the Seirin ace grinning. Imayoshi was now marking Midorima while Himuro took Imayoshi's plan against Murasakibara.

Hayama had thrown the ball in to Kasamatsu and received it back before Akashi could attempt to steal it again. Kise came up to block and Hayama used his Lightning Dribble to bypass the other and pass the ball to Imayoshi before Kise could intervene. Imayoshi quickly passed it to Kagami, who quickly entered the zone. Aomine quickly retaliated and activated his zone.

The duo danced around the court and Kagami was able to bypass the ganguro with enough room and time to do a falling star dunk over Murasakibara.

The court temporarily became a one-to-one brawl against each team's ace as they blocked and scored against each other. A few of the others were able to score but most of the second half was fought between Aomine and Kagami. The scores shifted, but the gap seemed to remain constant.

After Imayoshi managed to squeeze in a three-pointer, Midorima approached Akashi.

"I didn't think they would put up this much of a fight."

"Indeed, Kuroko is making great use of his team." Noticing the bewildered look, Akashi continued, "Kasamatsu surprisingly has a great sense of balance that makes it difficult to ankle break him. Murasakibara, while great at both offense and defense, needs to remain closer to the basket the decrease the chance of the team scoring more often than they are now. Kagami on Aomine for obvious reasons. And Hayama has enough speed and reflex to keep up with Kise. Kise can't afford to do Perfect Copy yet or we'll have to forfeit when he can no longer continue."

"Plus," red eyes roamed over to where Kuroko and Takao sat, I have no idea what Kuroko has planned for Takao but he has been studying this game quite intensely."

Midorima snorted, "If only he would study his notes with such intensity." The megane paused for a moment, "I believe it's time we give a surprise of our own."

Akashi quickly caught on to what Midorima was referencing, "Is that fine with you?" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"If it's you, I'm sure I can shoot just fine. I was able to do it with the idiot, didn't I."

The ball was passed in to Akashi, and as expected Kasamatsu quickly came up to block him. Though Akashi made a few small attempts to bypass Kasamatsu, the former Kaijo captain noticed the other to be stalling, but for what-

"You've got to be kidding me!" Takao's sudden shout shocked Kasamatsu for a second, but in Kasamatsu's peripheral he spotted the reason for the other's sudden outburst and he could agree.

There stood Midorima preparing for his High Projectile Three.

Correction: A Sky Direct Three Point shot, one that he and Takao had created together due to their partnership.

That explained the stalling.

Just as Midorima launched himself into the air, Akashi quickly passed the ball into the other's awaiting hands, perfectly fitting within the shooting guard's grasp. With Kagami too far away to intercept, the ball soared easily through the air before swishing perfectly into the basket.

"I was wondering how long it would take for them to do it." A long groan brought the phantom's attention to the other beside him, "Takao-kun?"

"I know you told me to expect it, but that was me and Shin-chan's thing, me and Shin-chan. He's ruined it in both ways now."

"You're being dramatic Takao-kun."

The score gradually increased as Akashi began to utilize Midorima more throughout the quarter. The gap widening.

"I think we've let you have your fun." Midorima gave a confused glance as the green haired teen jumped for another Sky Direct shot.

The pass never came.

In an almost mocking imitation of the first interception, Imayoshi's hand appeared directly in the pass's route, a devious smile on the boy's face as glasses glinted mischievously. The ball was immediately tossed to Kasamatsu who bypassed Akashi when he could confirm the redhead was going to pass. Quickly shooting over the three-point line, the ball hits the rim before falling through the net.

"How the…" the sound of snickering brought Midorima's attention to Imayoshi.

"It's quite easy when you know what you're looking for." Imayoshi began, "Especially since the pass has to conform to you in order perform the shot. And while Akashi can be unpredictable, you, sadly, are not."

Imayoshi then smirked, "I've also heard Cancers are ranked fifth today. Sadly for you, Scorpios and Aquarius rank the top two respectively." The smirk grew wider and more devilish.

"And Sagittarius are ranked dead last."

* * *

It was 41 to 22 when the buzzer hummed for half-time. Imayoshi's interception was no fluke; as long as the former Touou captain was close the pass was shut down. Unless it was Kagami, all the other members would attempt to score three-pointers while Himuro attempted to keep Murasakibara on the opposite side of the shooter. Kise had attempted to copy the Lightning Dribble and pass Hayama, but the technique wasn't copied perfectly and Hayama could easily keep up.

Upon previous agreement, halftime would last for ten minutes. The two teams separated to opposite sides of the gym, the coaches providing water for them. The other players were asked to avoid interacting with either teams until the the end of the game.

"Alright, now this is where the main plan starts."

"Woah, woah, wait," attention was drawn to Kagami, "I thought we were already doing the plan."

"We simply needed the score to be within a reasonable range when we reach halftime." Light blue eyes gazed upon Takao, "Takao-kun, how are you?"

"I'm ready to go; I'm tired of sitting out of the fun." Kuroko nodded.

"Takao-kun will replace Kasamatsu-san on Akashi-kun while I take Imayoshi-san's place Whether we win or lose will mostly be based on whether or not we can read their moves and predict correctly."

"Oh, like you did against Kise or when you used your Quasi-Emperor Eye to stop Akashi."

"Yes, but since my version works on people I've had time to understand and play with this should make it easier."

"How?" Kagami questioned.

"After playing with the others on my birthday, I have a good understanding of how they'll play."

* * *

"Since when were they that good?" On the other side of the court, Aomine complied, "Even with Kagami we should've crushed them by now, so how are they playing better than they do with their own team."

"The difference is who's in charge." Midorima answered, "Kuroko surprisingly has excellent leadership abilities. He understands his teammates strengths and weaknesses and is placing them where they'll perform the best."

"So should we change marks?" Kise asked, "If we do, can I get Kurokocchi?"

"It would be a waste of effort." Four pairs of eyes turned to their captain as the redhead gulped down his water, "Kuroko sadly knows how we work as well as he does his current team." Akashi sighed.

"Regarding the game," Red and green eyes met as Midorima continued, "you haven't used your Emperor Eye all game-"

"I can't."

Silence engulfed the group for several moments before Aomine commented, "What do you mean you can't?"

"The Emperor Eye was more so the other Akashi's ability and in this bet I agreed to not revert to my other personality during the game or I would immediately forfeit the bet. Sadly, I've now realized that doing so puts me at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean Aka-chin?"

"Even wither the Emperor Eye, Kuroko could see a split second further into the future with his Quasi-Emperor Eye. Not only can I not use the Emperor Eye, but Kuroko, I believe, is no longer restricted to just his teammates." Akashi chuckled slightly.

"He may be able to see every future moves anybody on the court makes."

 **A/N: And I'm back! I hope that the basketball match so far is decent. I'm not exactly sure the scoring pace so I think this is as realistic as you can get with this anime. And as a gift for everyone patiently waiting for updates I'll explain a bit about the Hellish Beast gang.**

 **Kuroko and Haizaki first founded the Hellish Beast gang during first year of middle school (without informing Kasamatsu). While originally seen as a insignificant gang by other gangs. Kuroko was quickly able to gather more and more people into it (being the heir to the Fantomu yakuza has its benefits). With the gang increasing rapidly, Kuroko decided to create a social class within the gang to add order in it. Kuroko and those closest to him would be called the Circles (based off of Dante's Inferno) because they would provide and maintain structure in the gang. It later became an ironic occurrence when Kuroko had appointed eight others (including Haizaki and Kasamatsu) as members of the Circle, making it nine in total. For anyone that has watched/read Durarara it's like a structured version of the Dollars.**

 **And that's all I'll say in explaining for now.** **And speaking of Circles, the ninth member will appear in the next chapter.**

 **And for one more thing:**

 _ **~Omake: School and Work Should Not Be the Same~**_

(During Kaijo's Practice Session)

"Hey Kasamatsu-senpai." Kasamatsu turned to see Kise jogging up to him. They were currently taking a water break before they continued practice. The blonde probably came over after Coach Harasawa yelled at Aomine to return to practice after Kise badgered the ganguro into a one-on-one.

"What is it now?"

"Why didn't you want anyone to know that you were close with Kurokocchi. I mean, we didn't even know each other back then." Kise questioned.

"Sometime after you guys third win in the Nationals we had a get together at the Kuroko manor. Tetsuya wasn't exactly in a friendly mood during that time after that stunt you guys did." Kise flinched slightly at the mention of the fixed game, "Well, Himuro was still in America and Takao was just starting to get close with us."

"Anyway, Tetsuya and Shougo told us about which schools each of you Miracles were going. I asked them what you were like and Shougo stated, and I quote, "Another damn Yuji, especially when it came to Tetsuya", and you have seen from how Yuji-san behaves." Kise nodded, "Basically I didn't want this to feel like work."

A few moments of silence occurred before Kise spoke up,"Were you mad about what happened?"

"Of course I was idiot." Kise yelped when he received a firm kick to his leg, "Tetsuya is like a brother to me." Kasamatsu sighed before chuckling slightly, "Hayama actually wanted to kill Akashi for orchestrating such a thing and upsetting Tetsuya." Kise choked slightly at the statement.

"But Kurokocchi wouldn't allow for something like that."

"Yeah, plus there also wasn't any way to hide it or make it look like an accident." They heard a whistle blow, signaling the end of break, "Now come on," Kasamatsu smirked, "you got to practice if you're ever gonna get your revenge on Seirin."

 **Hellish Beast Circle Members:**

 **?**

 **Spider - ?**

 **Viper - ?**

 **Kangaroo - Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **?**

 **Cheetah - ?**

 **Wolverine - ?**

 **?**

 **Chameleon - Kuroko Tetsuya**


End file.
